Shifting Futures
by A Thousand Undiscovered Stars
Summary: Eclipse AU What if Edward wasn't so understanding about Bella going to La Push? If protectiveness gave way to possessiveness? If all the anger and jealousy got to Edward and he finally snapped? Bella's about to find out and she's not sure what to do. And what about her developing feelings for a certain pixie-like vampire? Read to find out. Alice/Bella. M for Abuse. Beta: Ruaitae
1. A Rational Response

**Disclaimer: Twilight does not belong to me. All characters and material from Eclipse belong to Stephenie Meyer…**

**A/N: This story takes place during Eclipse and is Alternate Universe. The idea for this story comes from Chapter 6 of Eclipse, and begins after Bella comes home after sneaking off to La Push. Please note that this story will contain abuse and will eventually be an Alice/Bella pairing. That being said, if this story is going to upset you in any way please **_**do not **_**read it. Anyways, here we go…**

_**Shifting Futures**_

"_Some things are more certain than others… like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds — make a new decision, no matter how small — the whole future shifts."_

_- Alice Cullen, Twilight, Chapter 22, Pg. 435_

**Chapter One: A Rational Response**

**Bella POV**

I took a deep breath as I headed upstairs. I knew what was waiting for me, and I knew that it wasn't going to be pleasant. I did find a way to dodge Alice and go visit a werewolf, after all.

I shut the door carefully before I turned to face my room.

Of course he was there. He stood against the wall across from me, in the shadow beside the open window. His face was hard and his posture tense. He glared at me wordlessly.

I cringed, waiting for the torrent, but it didn't come. He just continued to glare, possibly too angry to speak.

"Hi," I finally said.

His face could have been carved from stone. I counted to a hundred in my head, but there was no change.

"Er… so, I'm still alive," I began.

A growl rumbled low in his chest and gold fire flashed in his eyes. He pushed off from the wall and stood in place, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

"Do you think this is _funny_?" Edward growled at me lowly and I frowned slightly, running a hand through my hair.

"No, I don't. Edward, I'm fine. I told you, I'm completely safe with Jacob. He wouldn't hurt me," I sighed in exasperation. "I'm tired of having this argument," I muttered under my breath, but, of course, he heard me.

He growled again, longer this time, and his eyes narrowed. "As am I! I told you not to go to the reservation, Bella! The dogs have no control, and one of them could quite easily become angry and phase – possibly hurting you in the process!" Edward hissed and I glared back at him, now.

"Edward, you can't stop me from going to La Push. Jacob is my friend and I have a right to see him," I reminded him firmly and he took a step toward me, his arms falling to his sides, his hands clenched into fists.

"Bella, you are not going to La Push. Do you understand me?" he asked furiously before his anger seemed to crumble and his expression became pleading. "I need you to be safe, Bella. I can't protect you in La Push and that makes me insane with worry. I need you to be safe. I need you, love," Edward said desperately, moving forward to wrap me in his arms.

I sighed, relaxing into him. I knew that it scared him not knowing what I was doing, but… "Edward, I can understand that, but… You have to know that I will go back to La Push. Jake's going through a tough time right now, and he needs me to be there for him. I'll be safe, I promise, but I am going back," I said quietly. I meant it. I could understand Edward's concerns but Jake was my friend and I wasn't going to just abandon him when he needed me.

Edward growled, and I felt his chest rumbling before he pulled back. His eyes, which had calmed somewhat after his anger dissipated, were like gold fire once more as they glared down at me. He continued growling and his arms moved from where they were wrapped around me to my upper arms and he held me tightly. "You are _not _going to La Push, Bella. I won't allow it. I can't keep you safe there, and I won't let you be hurt by any of those moronic _dogs_," he hissed, his hands tightening so that I was trapped in an unbreakable iron grip.

Now, I have never once been afraid of Edward. Not before I found out that he was a vampire and not after. I have always felt completely comfortable and at ease around him, something that he could never understand. He was always waiting for me to finally run away from him, screaming as I did so, but I never did. He would say that I had no proper preservation instincts whatsoever, that I never responded rationally to him.

But something happened now, something that had never happened before. As Edward gripped me tightly in his arms, his forceful hold keeping me from moving even a step away from him while he glared down at me with fire in his eyes and danger radiating out from him in waves, something which I had never thought would happen, did. I had a rational response: I was afraid.

"Edward," I breathed his name hesitantly and I was absolutely certain that my fear showed on my face, in my eyes.

Edward's eyes widened a fraction of an inch before falling closed and he took a deep breath before he slowly loosened his hold on me, eventually releasing me entirely and taking a single step backwards. His hand came up and he pinched the bridge of his nose while slowly taking deep breaths.

Once he had calmed down, he opened his eyes, which were tranquil liquid gold once more. "I'm sorry, Bella. Forgive me," he said softly and I looked at him hesitantly before nodding.

I relaxed fully. What was I thinking? This was Edward. He wouldn't hurt me. "It's fine. You were just overwhelmed. I understand," I said calmly and he smiled a little, but it didn't reach his eyes. And I could tell. He was calmer now, yes, but he was still angry. He wasn't going to give in, and he wasn't about to let me go to La Push.

"Thank you," he murmured quietly. "But I think that I should go. I need to let off some steam, and we can talk about this more tomorrow," he said evenly and, though I frowned, I nodded. It would be better that way. He would calm down and we could talk about it more tomorrow. I would just have to find a way to convince him that I would be perfectly safe in La Push with Jake.

"Okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked and he nodded, smiling once more though his eyes watched me speculatively.

He seemed to hesitate before stepping forward and wrapping me in a hug, his cold marble body pressed to my warm soft one. I could have sworn I heard him mutter "You're mine" but before I could ask him his face was in front of mine and he was kissing me.

Usually, mine and Edward's kisses are careful, gentle, since he insists that it would be too dangerous if we were to get too close. But not this one. His mouth pressed hard on mine and his kiss was passionate, hungry as he swept his cold, silky tongue across my bottom lip. I inhaled automatically and his tongue slipped into my mouth, rubbing against my own. I was shocked, but not so shocked that I didn't take pleasure in it. I moaned softly and my hands came up to tangle in his hair.

Again, he did the opposite of what I expected. Normally, as soon as my hands tugged on his beautiful bronze locks, he would pull back and take my hands gently in his own and remind me of the dangers of him losing control. Not this time. This time he pulled me closer and continued kissing me until, eventually, _I _was forced to pull back from lack of oxygen.

I gasped for breath while he regarded me steadily, a different kind of fire than before in his eyes. Once my breathing steadied and my heart-rate returned to normal, I regarded him curiously. "Where did that come from?" I asked inquisitively. "Not that I'm complaining," I added jokingly.

"What? I can't kiss my girlfriend goodbye?" he retorted, his eyes narrowing infinitesimally, almost… defensively. No, why should he be defensive?

I shook my head, smiling. "Of course you can. So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked and he nodded.

"Goodbye, love," he said, pressing one last kiss to my lips before he turned and exited out my window. I shook my head as I watched him before I moved to sit on my bed.

I removed my shoes and jacket methodically before laying back on my bed. I felt like my head was spinning. This afternoon was… strange. I had known that Edward would be angry, but not like this. He had never looked so… threatening, before.

I shivered thinking about the way that he had glared down at me… Edward had never gotten angry with me like that before, had never seemed so _controlling _before. I frowned at my thoughts. Was Edward controlling? No… Well… I wasn't so sure anymore.

_It's just because he loves you. He worries and he wants you to be safe,_ a small voice in the back of my mind reminded me and I nodded, relaxing a little. Yes, Edward wants me to be safe. He just worries when he can't protect me. No wonder he was angry that I went to La Push, I scolded myself. Edward would never hurt me and I felt slightly ridiculous that I had thought that he would.

And then there was the way that he had kissed me. Edward never allowed us to kiss like that, for fear that he would lose control and accidentally hurt me himself – one of his greatest fears when it came to me. Still…

I shook my head. I couldn't just keep thinking about all of this. I would go insane if I did. But I did need to think about it. I just didn't want to keep going in circles in my head about it. Not that I seemed to be _capable _of not thinking about it. I sighed.

I didn't know how long I laid there, wrestling back and forth with myself as I analyzed Edward's unusual behavior. However, eventually, I became aware of another presence in my room. I looked up to see Alice sitting on my window sill and watching me curiously.

I brightened instantly. "Hey, Alice," I greeted her happily and she smiled.

"Hey," she greeted me, getting up and dancing forward to join me on the bed as I sat up. "I got a vision of you laying here and it seemed like you were thinking really hard about something. Care to tell me what's on your mind and why you've been laying here with a frustrated expression on your face, as well as why you didn't realize that I was here for the past five minutes?" Alice questioned, amusement and concern shining in equal part in her eyes.

I smiled and shook my head. This is why I loved Alice. She was such a good friend. She always worried about me and tried to help me whenever anything was bothering me. But I didn't want to tell her what I was thinking about. After all, Edward was her brother. Besides, I felt silly for getting so worked up about it in the first place. It was Edward. He was just concerned about me.

"I'm fine, Alice. It's nothing," I said sincerely and she looked into my eyes for a moment before relaxing. She knew that I was a terrible liar, so she could tell that I was telling the truth – or what I thought was the truth.

I yawned. It was still early but after everything that had happened today, I was exhausted. Alice smiled, her eyes softening. "You're tired. You should get some rest," she said knowingly. I smiled a little and took her hand in mine.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked, holding back another yawn as I spoke.

Alice grinned, laying down and gently pulling me with her. "Of course," she responded as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me, laying my head on her shoulder.

"Thanks," I murmured, breathing deeply. I loved Alice's scent. She always smelled amazingly of honey and freshly-fallen snow and white roses. It was the most delicious thing that I'd ever smelled – even better than Edward's scent of honeysuckle and lilac and sunshine.

Alice chuckled quietly. I felt her hand running through my hair as I slipped into sleep. Her voice was the last thing I heard. "Sleep, Bella. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise," I heard the words as though from a distance far away and they echoed into the darkness of my mind as I fell into unconsciousness, a smile on my lips and my arms wrapped around a small, cold, marble-yet-somehow-still-soft body and a single cold hand brushing soothingly through my dark tresses.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter. For those of you that are reading my other stories, yes, I will be finishing them. I just couldn't resist writing this. Now, given that I am in the midst of writing several other stories, I reserve the right to wait a length of time between one and two weeks before updating. However, I **_**will **_**update. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Review and let me know what you think as well as any ideas/requests that you may have. :D Thanks, guys and girls!**

**- Ashe**


	2. Fear and Confessions

**Disclaimer: All things associated with Twilight are **_**not **_**mine. I'm just borrowing them…**

_**Shifting Futures**_

"_Some things are more certain than others… like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds — make a new decision, no matter how small — the whole future shifts."_

_- Alice Cullen, Twilight, Chapter 22, Pg. 435_

**Chapter Two: Fear and Confessions**

**Bella POV**

I stirred as I woke slowly, yawning as I stretched. I heard a light laugh from my left and opened my eyes to see Alice looking down at me in amusement.

I grinned. "Morning, Alice," I greeted her and she smiled. I was feeling better after having a good night's sleep. I was certain that I must have overreacted last night. Besides, it wasn't like he actually hurt me. He was just worried.

Alice grinned before leaning down to hug me quickly. "I'm going to go since Edward will be here in a few minutes, but I'll be back later this afternoon and we can hang out and watch movies if you want," she offered and I nodded.

"Sure, Alice. I'll see you, later," I said happily. I loved spending time with Alice, maybe even more than I enjoyed spending time with Edward. Sometimes, I wondered why that was but I just brushed it off. Alice was just so happy and… _alive_, for lack of a better word, that she could always find a way to brighten my day.

I hopped out of bed and made my way to the bathroom for one of my "human minutes" as I called them. Then, I went back into my room to grab some clothes for the day. I ended up just picking out a well-worn, faded pair of dark-wash jeans and a black tank top.

I was in the middle of getting dressed, having just pulled off the shirt that I slept in, when I saw them. There, exactly where Edward had so forcibly held me in place last night, was a light bruise on each of my upper arms – a bruise in the shape a hand. I inhaled sharply before hesitantly bringing a hand up to lightly brush over the bruise with the tips of my fingers.

At first, I almost wasn't able to comprehend what I was seeing. But when I felt distinct ache of blood pulsing below where my fingers lightly pressed, it started to sink in. Edward… had held me so tightly, so strongly, that he had left bruises on my ivory skin.

I stood completely still, feeling almost lightheaded as I processed this information. It seemed so absolutely and utterly inconceivable that if it hadn't happened to me, I wouldn't have believed it. But… He didn't mean to hurt me, right? Of course not, I reassured myself, moving automatically to pull my tank top on. Of course, he didn't mean to hurt me. Edward loves me. Edward loves me, I repeated in my head.

I pushed those thoughts from my mind and frowned down at my arms. Well, no matter what, I certainly couldn't let anyone else see them. I glanced around and my eyes landed on an old short-sleeved hoodie that I had brought with me from Phoenix. It was made of a light material and was a dark red in color – and it would cover my arms all the way down to just above my elbow. Perfect.

Just as I finished pulling my hoodie on, I felt a rush of cold air behind me and turned to see Edward standing in front of the window. I felt a rush of fear when I saw him but quickly suppressed it. It was completely irrational that I should fear Edward. _But what if it's not,_ a small voice in the back of my mind whispered and I shook my head. No. Edward wouldn't hurt me.

Edward smiled crookedly at me and I relaxed automatically. "Good morning, love," he greeted me softly as he moved forward to kiss my forehead, taking one of my hands in one his.

"Morning," I replied, turning to head downstairs, pulling him behind me. I pulled us both into the kitchen and released him so that I could assemble my usual bowl of cereal for breakfast.

I was just setting the milk back inside the refrigerator when he spoke. "Bella," he said, his voice serious.

I turned to face him, bringing my bowl to the table and sitting down opposite him. "Yes?" I asked before taking a small bite and swallowing it while looking into his eyes. They were stern and impenetrable, and to be completely honest they made me a little nervous.

"I just want to sure that we're clear on the issue that we discussed last night," Edward said grimly and I frowned, putting down my spoon and taking a deep breath.

"Edward… I told you last night. Jake and the rest of the pack are my friends. I'm just going to abandon them because you think they're dangerous," I said sternly, my resolve strengthening as I remember the pained look that I had seen in Jacob's eyes yesterday.

Edward growled lowly. "Bella, they're not safe. They could easily hurt you and I don't trust them to protect you the way you need to be protected," he responded sharply and I couldn't help it. I glared at him.

"Edward! You and your family are _vampires_. I accepted all of you and I love all of you – and I love and accept the pack, too. Are you sure that this is about them being werewolves and not just you being jealous?" I burst out and my eyes widened slightly at the hiss that came from Edward.

Suddenly, he was standing beside me and I turned to face him with a stern expression. I was surprised, and truthfully a little scared, but I wasn't backing down. Edward was my boyfriend, not my father. But I wasn't sure just how much longer I could hold out when he was like this.

He was growling lowly and he reached out to grip my arms in the exact same place that he had last night, ignoring the involuntary pained whimper that escaped me. "Bella," he said strongly, flexing his fingers around my arms and drawing another small whimper from me. "I don't have any reason to be jealous. You. Are. Mine," he growled, punctuating each word by giving me a small shake. "Do you understand me?" he asked coldly and a shiver ran down my spine.

"Y-Yes, Edward. I understand," I said, swallowing past the tears that were stuck in my throat. Once I had spoken the words, he relaxed and gave a satisfied smile that was a mockery of the smile I usually loved to see on him. Now that he had seemingly gotten what he wanted, he appeared calmer – as if nothing was wrong, as if nothing at all had happened.

I swallowed once more. For the first time since I had first started to realize that I was attracted to Edward, I wanted to be away from him. And that scared me. It scared me a lot.

Edward took his seat once more and gestured towards my bowl of food. "Continue eating," he said and I obeyed hastily for fear of setting off his newfound temper.

After the Breakfast Incident, the day passed normally – for the most part. We stayed in my room, mostly. We talked some and I read for a while with Edward watching me closely. It made me nervous.

Then, later in the afternoon, he approached me as I was laying back on my bed, having just finished the book that I was reading – A Walk to Remember by Nicolas Sparks. I looked up at him questioningly and my breath hitched at the look that I saw in his eyes, which were now black with hunger. Not the kind of hunger that would push him to follow his instincts to bite me and drink my blood, but the kind of hunger that a man held for a woman and vice versa.

He leaned down until his face hovered just over mine. "You're mine, Isabella," he breathed before his lips claimed mine, kissing me roughly, possessively. A shiver ran down my spine – but it wasn't the kind of shiver that Edward's kisses usually incited in me. No, this was a shiver of trepidation, of fear.

His lips were domineering against mine and he pressed harder when he felt how unresponsive that I was. When I felt that, I made an effort to kiss him back and he softened slightly. I relaxed a little as the kiss lost a bit of its officious edge, but I quickly stiffened again. Why? Because Edward's hand slid slowly up from where it had been resting against my side, not stopping until it lay parallel with my chest.

What was going on? Edward never kissed me like this. Never – My thought was cut off as I inhaled sharply when I felt his hand cover my right breast. A week ago – hell, 24 hours ago – I would have been ecstatic for him to touch me like this. But now, all I could seem to feel was a kind of nervous terror that erased any possibility of pleasure.

I pushed against him, but he didn't budge. He moaned quietly into my mouth as his hand began to lightly massage my breast, my nipple hardening automatically from the temperature of his cold hand despite my fear and utter lack of desire. I pushed harder against him and tried to speak. This time, he released me and leaned back to sit up on his knees. I hadn't even realized that he had moved to straddle my hips.

As soon as I was free, I sat up quickly and leaned back against the headboard. I opened my mouth to speak – not that I had any idea what I was going to say – but he beat me to it.

"Bella, love, Alice will be here in about five minutes for your evening together, so I should go. I'll meet you at school tomorrow, love," he said, leaning down and kissing my shocked lips once more before he became a blur, disappearing out my window and leaving me paralyzed where I sat.

What just happened? Edward had never been like that before, so rough, so forceful, so… dangerous. And I had to admit – I didn't like it. In fact, it scared me. No, it downright terrified me because he had always been so gentle and loving before. I didn't know what had changed, but I did know one thing: I hated it.

I let out a shaky breath that I hadn't realized I'd been holding and shook my head slowly before part of his statement flashed in my mind. Alice was coming and would be here soon. My mood brightened instantly. I got up and made my way carefully down the stairs, proud when I didn't trip once, and went into the living room to start setting up.

The old blanket that I always used for times like this was already on the back of the couch so I just turned the TV on and went over to sit on the couch. Alice would bring whatever movies she wanted to watch and then we would be ready.

With my few preparations taken care of, I leaned back on the couch and closed my eyes. I was glad that Alice was coming. Her presence was always soothing and I knew that she would help me stay calm. I smiled slightly. I really did love my pixie of a best friend.

"You look happy," a trilling voice said from in front of me and I grinned. Speak of the devil…

I opened my eyes to see Alice standing in front of me with three different movies in her hands and a smile on her face. "Hey, Ali," I greeted her and she leaned down to kiss my cheek before dancing over to the DVD player and coming to join me on the couch. I immediately snuggled into her side and she wrapped the blanket around me so that I wouldn't get cold next to her body.

"What are we watching?" I asked curiously.

"Wuthering Heights, the 1998 version," she replied, grinning down at me. "I may not be obsessed with the story like some people, but I enjoy it all the same," she said teasingly and I laughed lightly as we settled in to watch the movie.

About an hour later, I started feeling warm despite Alice's cool body against mine. I moved to sit upright and she looked at me inquisitively. "I'm feeling a little warm," I explained, moving the blanket so that I could, unthinkingly, pull my light hoodie off. Once I had removed it, Alice gasped and I turned to ask her what was wrong. But I didn't need to. When I turned, I glanced down automatically and my own breathing hitched. The bruises. They were darker, now a dark purple color, and you could clearly see the shape of a hand. A hand with the long fingers of a pianist…

I glanced hesitantly at Alice to see her staring at me with a mix of emotions written on her face: horror, pain, fear, fury, love; sympathy. "A-Alice?" I asked hesitantly when it appeared that she was frozen in place.

The sound of my voice broke through her daze and her eyes snapped up from my arm to meet my own eyes. "Bella…" she breathed my name. "Bella, who did this to you?" she asked evenly, but her voice was strained and I could hear the effort it cost her to speak normally.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. Terror welled up inside of me and I felt sobs building in my throat. I couldn't tell her. I just couldn't. "I-I can't," I choked out and Alice exhaled sharply as her arms wrapped me in a cool, comforting embrace.

"Shh… It's okay, Bella. It's okay. Let it out," she whispered soothingly and I couldn't hold it in any longer. In the course of a day, things had changed so much and I almost couldn't comprehend it. It was just too much.

Hot tears flowed down my cheeks and sobs rose in my throat, shaking me as I clung to Alice. She just held me and whispered encouragingly into my ear, rocking us slowly from side to side.

Once my tears began to slow and my sobs quieted and stopped, she moved me to sit on her lap and I buried my head into the crook of her neck. My breathing evened out slowly and I began to relax.

"Bella," Alice said my name quietly. I didn't respond. I knew what she would ask and I hadn't decided whether or not to tell her. "Bella, who did this to you?" she asked quietly and I stopped breathing for a moment before I forced myself to inhale.

I knew Alice wouldn't have seen it already because I hadn't decided before now if I would tell her. But here in her arms, I made a split second decision. "E-Edward," I choked out his name and I felt Alice freeze. Tears started flowing silently down my cheeks.

"_What?_" Alice hissed lowly, pulling back slightly and looking into my eyes. She looked furious, but when she saw my face she calmed down slightly. "Bella, what happened?" she asked quietly, looking torn between comforting me and going to hunt down her brother.

I hesitated and Alice sighed. "Bella, you need to tell me. It's okay. You're safe with me," she said soothingly and I relaxed the slightest bit.

I took a shaky breath and when I opened my mouth, the words just seemed to pour forth without any effort on my part. I told her about what had happened before she arrived the night before and about what had happened this morning when I was eating breakfast. And I stuttered through an explanation of what had happened just a few moments before she arrived today. She growled and hissed quietly near constantly as I spoke and when I told her about what had happened in my room this afternoon, she looked ready to kill.

"I'll kill him," she hissed when I was finished and I inhaled sharply.

"No, Alice, please don't!" I pleaded and she growled in frustration and looked at me in disbelief.

"Bella, he hurt you, and I won't stand for that. I don't care how he chooses to justify it," she said in angered exasperation and I drew in a shaky breath.

"I-I know, Alice, but he's your brother. I don't want you to fight with him because of me. Besides, I'm probably just overreacting," I said firmly, though I didn't even believe it myself.

Alice looked at me, seeming thoroughly vexed. "But Bella – "

I interrupted her. "Please, Alice. I'm sure that he didn't mean it. Please just don't say anything. Please, Alice, if you love me…" I begged and she looked at me with a pained look on her face.

"Bella…" she trailed off, but I could see her wavering.

"Please," I begged one more time and she sighed slowly.

"Alright, Bella. But you have to tell me if anything at all unusual happens again. Alright?" she said sternly, her eyes worried, and I relaxed, sighing in relief.

"I will," I said, but I wasn't sure if I could do that.

Alice shook her head and pulled me closer once more. I snuggled into her and she stroked up and down my back soothingly. I hummed in contentment and felt an answering rumble in Alice's chest. It didn't stop though. I frowned slightly. It almost sounded like…

"Alice… are you purring?" I asked in confusion and the rumbling increased a little before stopping when she spoke.

"Hmm… I am. Why, would you like me to stop?" she asked, and I wondered if I was imagining the reluctance in her voice.

I shook my head quickly before returning it to its resting place. "No. No, actually… It calms me. I like it," I admitted quietly and Alice laughed softly, making me smile a little.

"I'm glad," she whispered and the purring started again. I sighed once more, my body relaxing and starting to seek unconsciousness. I tried to hang on but I was just so tired… "Shh… It's okay, Bella. Sleep…" Alice's voice was the last thing I heard before I slipped into a deep sleep, completely and utterly content.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Okay, before you get upset with Alice for agreeing not to say anything, the next chapter will be in her POV and will show her thoughts on the situation. Now, feel free to rant, rave, and – most importantly – review! Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**- Ashe **


	3. Fury and Feelings

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga and all characters and material are the property of Stephenie Meyer, and I am but a humble borrower of those things…**

_**Shifting Futures**_

"_Some things are more certain than others… like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds — make a new decision, no matter how small — the whole future shifts."_

_- Alice Cullen, Twilight, Chapter 22, Pg. 435_

**Chapter Three: Fury and Feelings**

**Alice POV**

"I'll kill him," I hissed after Bella told me everything that happened. How dare he?! That _bastard!_

"No, Alice, please don't!" Bella begged and I couldn't help but let loose a growl as I stared at her in frustrated disbelief. Was she serious?

"Bella, he hurt you, and I won't stand for that. I don't care how he chooses to justify it," I said angrily, exasperated with her ever-compassionate and selfless nature.

Bella took a shaky breath. "I-I know, Alice, but he's your brother. I don't want you to fight with him because of me. Besides, I'm probably just overreacting," she said, but I could see the doubt in her eyes. She didn't believe her own words, and I could see it. Damn it, Bella! Must you always be so selfless?

I stared at her, fuming. "But Bella – "

She interrupted me before I could say anything else. "Please, Alice. I'm sure that he didn't mean it. Please just don't say anything. Please, Alice, if you love me…" she pleaded and I felt pain flash through me. Damn it… Of course, she would play the 'if you love me' card. I sighed mentally, despite my carefully-contained rage. If only she knew just how much I loved her…

"Alright, Bella. But you have to tell me if anything at all unusual happens again. Alright?" I demanded, worry consuming me. God help me. I shouldn't have given in, but I could never deny her anything. Still, my words seemed to relax Bella as she sighed in relief.

"I will," she told me, but I wasn't so sure if she would be able to force herself to tell me, knowing what I would do if she did. Not that I had any intention of leaving her alone after this, anyways. I would keep my promise, but I wasn't going to just sit by and do nothing.

I shook my head, pulling her closer to me. I felt Bella snuggle into me as I stroked her back slowly. I felt and heard her hum in contentment and it brought a soft smile to my face. I couldn't help it. My chest started to rumble as I purred, and she noticed. Damn…

"Alice… are you purring?" she asked, and I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Hmm… I am. Why, would you like me to stop?" I asked reluctantly. I didn't want to stop. Please say no, please say no…

I felt Bella lift her head and shake it quickly before laying it back on my shoulder, and I grinned. "No. No, actually… It calms me. I like it," she said quietly and I laughed softly in relief and happiness. I was still pissed off, but I was glad that I could bring her comfort.

"I'm glad," I whispered to her and I couldn't have stopped myself from purring once more if I'd wanted to. Bella sighed against me, and I felt her relaxing as she was overcome by sleep.

"Shh… It's okay, Bella. Sleep…" I murmured to her before hearing her heartbeat and breathing slow as she fell asleep, her head on my shoulder and her arms wrapped around me. I smiled for just a moment at the feeling of being so completely surrounded by her warmth, by her.

But then the words that Bella spoke flashed through my mind again and I was furious. What the hell was the matter with him?! How dare he harm her in any way?! I had to bite back a growl and I actually saw red for a second when I thought back to what she had said happened this afternoon:

"_I-I was laying on my bed and r-reading, a-and he came over and sat next to me on the b-bed…" Bella trailed off and I heard her swallow before she went on. I gripped her just a little tighter in my arms. It was taking everything that I had to stay where I was, but I couldn't even begin to work on stopping the steady, low growl that was erupting from my chest._

"_H-He started kissing me, and… And h-he t-t-touched me. I started p-pushing on his chest to get him to s-stop, but h-he wouldn't. H-He just kept t-touching m-me," she shuddered and I hissed once more, as I had been throughout her explanation. That fucking bastard! How dare he touch her against her will?! He had no right! None!_

"_I-I pushed against him again, and he l-let me go. And…" she trailed off, disbelief in her voice._

"_And?" I prompted, my voice strained with the effort of remaining where I was rather than going to hunt down the bastard formerly known as my brother._

"_And h-he got off of me and a-acted like nothing was wrong…" Bella trailed off again and I mouth fell open in shock and horror. How… I was stunned into silence. I didn't even know what to ask, so I forcefully stopped the growl that was still coming from me and took a deep breath._

"_Is that all?" I asked gently, still fighting with myself, but Bella came first. Bella would always come first._

_I felt her nod. "Y-Yes," she breathed out, sounding exhausted and I shut my eyes tightly. She didn't deserve this… Damn it, Edward!_

I shook my head, gritting my teeth. That was even worse than when I first saw the bruises on her skin after she took off her jacket… I shuddered.

She must have forgotten that they were there, because I know that she would never intentionally have shown them to anyone. Selfless, stubborn girl… I took a deep breath.

Seeing that, seeing her perfect ivory skin marred by those dark marks – marks in the shape of hands… It was excruciating. At first, my mind flat out refused to comprehend what it was seeing. But then it started sinking in. Someone had put their hands on Bella in a violent manner and left those marks on her skin. And I _would_ find out who. And then they would pay.

But now… Now, Bella had made me promise not to kill Edward (the fucker) or say anything. Both of these things made me extremely anxious. Bella was far too trusting. I was beginning to see it, now.

I was starting to see just how much we had all misjudged Edward, and just how many of his flaws and mistakes that we had overlooked. Everyone saw him as the golden boy, the firstborn son, the wise older brother who knew you better than you knew yourself… But, in reality, he was none of those things. He was a manipulative, controlling, arrogant, self-righteous, entitled – and now obviously _abusive _– jackass…

My thoughts trailed off and I froze. I swallowed with some difficulty. I knew exactly what it was that had suddenly petrified me. I took a deep breath. If I was going to do anything about it, then I at least needed to acknowledge it.

Bella… Bella was being abused by my ex-brother, Edward. Edward, who was a vampire and was vastly stronger than even the strongest human on Earth… _Damn it…_

I hissed quietly enough that Bella wouldn't hear me. I had no idea what the fuck I was going to do about all of this, but I did know one thing: I was going to do everything in my power to keep Bella safe. I couldn't bear it if she were hurt because I failed to protect her…

A small, melancholy smile appeared on my face. I already had failed her, by not preventing any of this from happening in the first place. And it was killing me because, even if she didn't know it, Bella was my entire world. I would walk through the fires of hell for her if she asked me to. Why?

Because I loved her. I loved her with a depth and passion that, quite honestly, made my former love for Jasper appear as a puddle compared to clear, shining lake. That's not to say that I didn't love Jasper because I did. But both he and I knew that we were never true mates and over the last decade we've slowly drifted farther and farther apart. We've kept the façade up in front of the family, but we've been more friends than anything for a long time, now.

And then Bella moved to Forks… I grinned. I didn't realize it then, but that was the most significant day of my entire existence. At first, I meant what I said to Bella. I saw a great friendship for us in the future, a closeness that I hadn't had with anyone before. She would be a confidant, a sister in way that was different from Rosalie's and my relationship. And I was eager for that to happen, as I had seen it.

But then things started to change. I stopped seeing her as a sister and began to look at her as nothing more or less than the young woman she was. I saw her the way that I used to see Jasper, the way that Jasper used to see me. I saw how beautiful, how selfless, how giving, how… pure she was. And I wanted to see more. I found my eyes wandering when she would look away from me, and my heart gave frantic phantom heartbeats in my still chest.

She was incredible. She was slender and of average height – though, to my chagrin, taller than me as most people are – and though she wasn't graceful, her clumsy nature was endearing though I knew she hated it. Her long mahogany locks, ivory skin, and chocolate-brown eyes were all gorgeous and I could stare into her eyes or run my hands through her hair for hours on end if she would let me. And then there was her body…

I shivered and stopped my train of thought there. I couldn't even begin to contemplate really thinking of Bella like that after what I found out tonight. My jaw clenched and my eyes fell shut for a moment as I wrestled between my rage at Edward and my concern for Bella. Naturally, Bella won out; she always would.

Still, as of now, Bella was unaware of my changed feelings towards her. I frowned slightly. I knew that I should tell her, but I was so fearful of her possible rejection… I loved her so very much, and the thought that may send me away from her terrified me. Not only that, but up until now I had been afraid that her bond with _Edward_ (I mentally sneered his name) would prevent her from even considering any type of future between the two of us. It wasn't that I thought she wouldn't find me attractive that worried me the most (although I admit that I worried about that, as well). It was the thought that she may not even give me a chance.

But I knew that I was being irrational. No matter what may happen, Bella deserved to know my true feelings. And I would tell her… Tomorrow. Yes, I thought with a mixture of relief and anxiety. Tomorrow, I would tell Bella how I really felt. I would tell her how much I loved her and then it would be up to her where we went from there.

But that wouldn't be my main concern. No, the idiotic, abusive, foul bastard would be my main focus. He wouldn't hurt Bella again. I would make sure of it. And if he laid a single finger on her then I would rip him to shreds and burn the pieces without even a second's hesitation. I may even dance around the pyre as he burned until he was nothing more than a bad memory and a pile of ashes. Even if it would cause me to break my promise to Bella… I couldn't let anything – or any_one_ – hurt her.

I looked down at the sleeping girl in my arms, the girl I loved, and smiled softly, shifting to lay us both down across the length of the couch so that she would be more comfortable. No, I could never allow harm to come to her. I sighed softly and leaned down to press my lips to her temple briefly. "Sleep well, Bella. I promise you… I'll be here to protect you. Always," I vowed quietly and Bella's lips quirked up at the corners in her sleep.

"Alice…" she breathed near-silently and my mouth fell open slightly before a smile slowly spread across my face until I was grinning widely. Maybe… Maybe there was hope that she may feel the same way after all… "I'm here, Bella. I'm here," I murmured, relaxing and allowing my eyelids to fall shut as I gently held the woman I loved in my arms. And, despite everything that I had learned just a short time ago, despite all of the anger and rage and sadness whirling through me, I was content just to lay here and hold her as she slept.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Okay, there's the third chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed seeing Alice's perspective on things, as well as her feelings towards Bella. Now, review and let me know what you think! Ideas and suggestions are also always welcome. Anyway, thanks for reading everyone!**

**- Ashe**


	4. Revealed Feelings

**Disclaimer: Eclipse and all other Twilight Saga books and material/characters belong to Miss Meyer (sigh)… And I don't own Lucky Charms either!**

_**Shifting Futures**_

"_Some things are more certain than others… like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds — make a new decision, no matter how small — the whole future shifts."_

_- Alice Cullen, Twilight, Chapter 22, Pg. 435_

**Chapter Four: Revealed Feelings**

**Alice POV**

Bella slept until about ten at night, with me watching over her, until she began to stir in my arms. I looked down as she yawned quietly and stretched slightly against me before her body relaxed and her breathing changed as she woke.

She hummed deep in her throat for a second as her eyes opened and she blinked up at me. I couldn't hold back a soft smile. She was just so adorable!

"Alice," she murmured, returning my smile with a small one of her own as she shifted and began to sit up. Unthinking, I reached up to help her, touching her upper arm lightly – and she hissed in pain and drew away from me.

My eyes widened in horror. "Oh, shit!" I hissed lowly, frantic. "Bella, Bella, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I swear! I was just trying to help you sit up and – " My rant was cut off by Bella shushing me and moving closer to me once more.

"It's okay, Alice. I know that you didn't mean to. I'm fine, really. It just hurt for a second," she soothed me and I frowned slightly, looking into her eyes. She was obviously more aware now, but I didn't see any signs that she was lying. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay," I nodded. "I really am sorry, though," I added apologetically. I never wanted to hurt Bella.

Bella grinned at me and leaned in for a quick hug. "It's fine, Alice. Now, come on. I want to change into my pajamas and grab something quick to eat before I go back to sleep, alright?" she asked and I nodded. But instead of following her up the stairs, I moved towards the kitchen.

"Okay, what would you like to eat? I've been learning how to cook, so I can fix something quick for you, if you'd like," I offered.

"No!" she said quickly, her expression panicked. My eyes widened and I drew in a sharp breath as I rushed over to her.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong?" I asked, looking around the room just to reassure myself that there was no danger. Once I was satisfied that nothing had miraculously gotten past my vampiric senses, I turned back to her and she seemed to have calmed down slightly. "Bella, what is it?" I asked gently and swallowed.

"I just… I don't want to be alone," she admitted quietly and a piece of our conversation from earlier floated through my mind.

"_H-He was waiting for me when I went up to my room…"_

I frowned slightly when I realized the problem. She was afraid that Edward would come back, even if she wouldn't admit it. I didn't want to upset her again, so I decided to just let it go for now and do as she asked.

I smiled softly at her. "Of course, Bella. Come on, let's get you into those pajamas," I said gently and she nodded at me, her eyes grateful and relieved.

I followed her up the stairs as she pulled me along by my hand. She led me into her room and released me, going to dig through her drawers for some suitable clothes to sleep in. Once she had found what she wanted – a pair of sweatpants and a light, long-sleeved top – she turned back to me with a sheepish expression.

I tilted my head at her curiously. "What's wrong, Bella?" I asked and she sighed, setting the clothes down on the bed next to where I sat.

"I-I don't think I can manage getting this shirt off and the other one on with the bruises on my arms. It hurts when I raise them too high," she admitted, her cheeks lightly flushed with color. My lips quirked down into a sad frown while I could feel the anger simmering in my eyes. I swear, he would regret ever laying a single finger on Bella…

"It's okay. I'd be happy to help. Just… hold still," I told her and she nodded, taking a deep breath.

I stood and moved behind her, reaching for the bottom of her tank top. "Now, I want you to slowly raise your arms as high as you can before it starts to hurt, okay?" I asked and she nodded, taking a deep breath and starting to raise her arms.

She whimpered lightly when they started going above shoulder level and stopped. I quickly maneuvered the material between my fingers up and slid it off of her before she could blink.

A flicker of surprise crossed her face before she smiled slightly. "Thanks," she murmured, blushing a bit more.

Now, clearly I didn't think this through very well. I wanted to help Bella, yes, and I did. But I wasn't finished yet. And now the girl I was in love with was standing there in just her jeans and a black, semi-lacy bra – which I would be required to take off of her so that she could put her pajama shirt on. Damn…

I swallowed as I moved to stand behind her once more, and, vampire though I was, my hands shook slightly as they moved up toward the clasp of her bra. I took a quick breath to steady myself and in the next second I had the clasp undone and was slowly sliding the straps from her arms before swiftly removing the undergarment.

Now, I had seen Bella naked before since I was the one to help her shower and such after everything that happened in Phoenix. But that was before I started feeling more-than-sisterly feelings for her. That was before I realized I was in love with her. And let me tell you – it made a difference.

I tried to preserve her modesty as much as possible, especially in light of the events of the past twenty-four hours, but I caught a glimpse as I was sliding on her shirt and it was enough to make a chill run down my spine. I licked my lips quickly and took a deep breath, trying to ease my guilty conscience as I slid her shirt the rest of the way down. My fingers brushed lightly against her sides on the way down and she shivered lightly, gasping quietly enough that even _I _barely heard her. I assumed it was just the chill of my hands that made her gasp and dismissed it, stepping back quickly once I was finished.

"There, all done," I said, flashing a smile and she nodded.

"Thank you, Alice," she said, smiling at me as she began undoing her jeans. It was too much for me; I looked away until I heard her pulling her sweatpants up.

"Now, let's go find you some food, huh?" I asked, grinning at her. I have to admit, I never could understand why she enjoyed the things that she ate. But she did and that was enough for me.

She nodded and took my hand again, making me grin as she pulled my back down the stairs with her and into the kitchen. I took a seat in my usual seat next to Bella's chair and watched as she searched for something to eat. She ended up with a bowl of cereal and an orange.

As she peeled her piece of fruit, my mind wandered and I found myself growing increasingly nervous and unsettled. I was feeling more and more anxious to tell Bella of my feelings and I decided that it would be better just to come clean about it now. She deserved to know, and even if she didn't feel the same way, she would understand. Wouldn't she? I could only hope so because Bella was my entire world. I would do anything for her and it broke my heart to think that she might send me away from her because of this…

I was broken out of my thoughts by the sound of Bella's bowl being set on the table and looked to see her observing me with concerned, curious eyes. I smiled a little at her and she frowned slightly but she let it go for now, thank goodness.

"So, what do you call that exactly?" I asked, looking at her food with a mix of disgust and interest. It didn't smell or look very appetizing to tell the truth. But, then again, I was a vampire so, naturally, it wouldn't.

She grinned at me, taking a bite and swallowing before she answered me. "It's called Lucky Charms, actually," she said, and I could hear her holding back a laugh as she examined my expression. I looked up into her eyes and gave a smirk before I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, eat your pathetic little cereal, you," I said playfully and she grinned and shook her head before obediently lifting her spoon and taking a big bite, making me wrinkle my nose in distaste and her laugh as soon as she had swallowed.

We passed the time as she ate like that, teasing each other lightly and just enjoying each other's company. It was… nice. No, it was more than nice. It was perfect, but it did nothing to ease my nerves. Actually, it ended up having the opposite effect because it reminded me of how much I would miss this, miss her, if she didn't want to see me anymore after I told her.

After she was done, she set her bowl in the sink and I followed her back up the stairs, going to wait in her room for her while she had her human minute.

I sat on the bed and took a deep breath. Okay. I could do this. I could do this. I closed my eyes and inhaled, letting Bella's scent wash over me for a second. I allowed a smug smirk to cross my face for a moment. Something that I had never told my family, something not even _he _knew, was that Bella's scent, the smell of her blood… It didn't make me thirsty. I had absolutely no desire for it at all, I grinned at the thought before my smile wavered and my nerves returned.

But I was out of time for stressing out as I heard Bella approaching. She entered the room and came to sit by me on the bed. "Hi," she greeted me quietly and I took a deep breath, turning to face her.

"Bella… Can I… I need to tell you something," I started nervously and her eyes flashed with worry.

"What is it, Alice? What's wrong? Is it about whatever you were thinking about in the kitchen?" she asked carefully.

I sighed, running hand through my short hair. "Nothing's wrong, per se, but it is about what I was thinking about in the kitchen," I said truthfully and she nodded.

"Bella, I…" I felt my eyes flood with venom tears that would never fall and her eyes widened as she leaned forward to hug me.

"Shh… Tell me, Alice, please. Whatever it is, it's okay. You can tell me anything. It'll be okay, I promise," Bella comforted me and I took a deep breath.

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly and she nodded against my shoulder.

"I'm sure, Alice. Just… please, tell me what's upsetting you," she pleaded and I leaned back slightly to look her in the eyes, taking strength from the concern and love that I saw there – even if it wasn't the kind of love that I wanted to be there. I would take whatever she was willing to give me and no more.

"I… I love you, Bella," I said quietly and she appeared confused.

"I love you, too, Alice. But what…" she trailed off in confusion as I shook my head at her.

"No, I… I'm _in_ love with you, Bella," I confessed slowly and she gasped. I watched for her reaction, terrified. Please don't hate me, please don't hate me, I begged silently as she opened her mouth to speak. Please, God, if you exist and if you care anything for me at all – please don't let her hate me…

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Alright, so Alice told Bella how she felt. But how will Bella react to this news? What do you all think? Review and tell me what you think of the story so far, as well as any suggestions for what you'd like to see happen. Thanks for reading everyone, now review, please!**

**- Ashe**


	5. Shock and Guilt

**Disclaimer: Eclipse and all other Twilight Saga books and material/characters belong to Miss Meyer (sigh)… And I don't own Lucky Charms either!**

_**Shifting Futures**_

"_Some things are more certain than others… like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds — make a new decision, no matter how small — the whole future shifts."_

_- Alice Cullen, Twilight, Chapter 22, Pg. 435_

**Chapter Five: Shock and Guilt**

Bella POV

I gasped as Alice spoke what may have been the last words that I ever expected to hear. I froze, not moving or speaking for a moment as the words sank in.

Alice… _Alice was in love with me_… I couldn't – I couldn't even comprehend it at first. Alice, my best friend and so much more, was in love with me. I know that in movies it's usually the two best friends that end up falling for one another, but… Isn't one of them a guy, usually?

I blinked and looked up when I felt Alice shift on the bed, and I could see the fear and panic in her eyes. Wait, why… Oh. She thought that I was going to be mad, I realized. Hmm… Should I be mad? Well, I didn't know if I should, but I wasn't for some reason. I was just… stunned, really, and confused. Still, I didn't want Alice thinking that I was mad at her or anything.

"Alice," I started but she cut me off, words spilling frantically from her lips at a speed so fast that I was hard-pressed to catch everything that she said.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I know that you don't feel the same way and I know that this is a really bad time because of everything that's happened in so little time and… Oh, god, how could I possibly tell you now? I'm so stupid. You must be so upset already and now you have to deal with this and I'm just so sorry Bella. I shouldn't have done this. I should have waited until everything was better and you were safe and happy again. I'm just… I'm just too selfish and the guilt was tearing me up inside, but it's no excuse. And I would go but I promised to protect you and I'm not taking any chances so if you want I can go and sit in the hallway or downstairs, but I won't leave and I'm sorry for that, too. I'm just… I'm so, so sorry," she rushed out anxiously, her eyes revealing all of the guilt and remorse that she was feeling. But beneath it all, I could see now what I had been blind to before. I could see love – deep, absolute, pure love. My eyes widened infinitesimally. When I saw that, it stirred feelings in me – feelings that were somehow warm and utterly unfamiliar to me. I didn't know what it was, but… I liked it. And that just confused me even more. Still, Alice was panicking and I felt a stab of pain at seeing her so upset. I didn't bother wasting time trying to analyze the strange feeling or the pain as I instinctively leant forward to wrap my arms around the small vampire.

"Shh…" I hushed her quietly, taking a deep breath. "It's okay, Alice. Calm down," I said soothingly and, after a moment, I felt her relax ever so slightly and take a deep breath.

"Okay," she whispered in a small voice and I couldn't help it as the corners of my lips twitched up into a small smile.

I leaned back and looked into her eyes before speaking. "Alice…" I ran a hand through my hair and sighed lightly. "I can't say that I ever expected to hear that you were in love with me," I began and she cringed slightly, clearly waiting for me to tell her that I was disgusted with her and never wanted to see her again. Silly vampire. "But I'm not going to hold your feelings against you," I finished, giving her a small smile when I saw the relief in her eyes.

Alice took a deep breath. "Thank you, Bella. You have no idea how much that means to me," she said quietly, her voice fervent with gratitude and I shook my head.

"It's okay, Alice. I… I may not feel the same way, but…" I trailed off, unsure how to explain the unusual feelings that Alice had stirred in me with her words. No, I corrected myself, if I was being honest it wasn't only tonight that I had felt this way because of Alice. This was just the first time that I ever consciously acknowledged it. Usually, I would just brush it off and forget about it. After all, it couldn't be that important, could it? I mean, I wasn't… I wasn't _gay_, right? Right, I reassured myself mentally, but…

I shook my head to clear it and looked back to Alice, who was watching me with love, concern, relief, and… hope in her eyes. And that was nearly enough to take my breath away. I may not feel that way for Alice, but to see her looking at me like that… It was a profound experience.

I took a deep breath and frowned lightly. "I don't… know exactly how to explain," I admitted and she nodded cautiously.

"It's okay, Bella. Just tell me what you think. You know that you can tell me anything. Hell, after the bomb I just dropped on you, you more than have the right to say anything you want to me," she said with a not-entirely-genuine wry smile which I returned with a small smile of my own.

"Well… I don't know exactly what it is, but when you're around me I feel… different. You make me feel different somehow, and I can't really understand it," I said, puzzled as I looked at her. "I feel safe with you, more than I ever have with anyone else. And I do love you, Alice, but I'm not _in _love with you the way that you are with me. Still, I don't want to lose you, no matter what you feel or whatever it is I'm feeling. Okay?" I asked and she nodded. "I don't what I'm feeling really, and I definitely can't see the future," I said somewhat amusedly and she grinned at me quickly. "So, I don't know what's going to happen. But, whatever happens, I still want you with me, alright?" I asked after I had explained as best I could.

Alice nodded. "Of course, Bella. I don't want to lose you either. I know that you don't feel the same way, and I don't know what you're feeling, either, but I still want to be your friend. No matter what, I'll always be your friend," she said sincerely, making me smile. "And even I can't see what's going to happen. That's all up to you, but I don't want you to feel pressured. Whatever you choose, as long as I can still be near you – I'll be happy with it. I only ever want as much as you're willing to give me and no more than that. So, don't worry. It's all up to you, whatever you decide. I'll respect your decision. And whatever you decide, I'll be here for you," she promised and my eyes widened the tiniest bit.

She couldn't possibly know how much that meant to me. To know that she was going to let everything be completely my choice when, overall, I usually felt like I had very little control of my life. Particularly in the past day. I nearly shuddered at that thought. To know that Alice would respect my decision, even if I chose not to be with her… It was an incredible feeling and I had to pull her into a hug.

"Thank you," I murmured and I felt her nod against my shoulder.

"Always," she responded quietly and I smiled a bit. But then a thought occurred to me and I frowned a little, feeling the crease form between my eyebrows.

"Alice… does anyone else know?" I asked curiously. Surely she would have told someone else before now, right?

She shook her head a little. "Just Jasper," she responded and I froze. Jasper. Alice's husband.

I pulled back. "Jasper knows?" I asked, shocked and she gave a small smile.

"It's okay, Bella. Yes, he knows and he doesn't care. He's happy for me, actually," she said and I continued to grow more confused with each word she spoke. Seeing this, she elaborated. "Jasper and I aren't together anymore, Bella. He and I were never true mates. We did love each other but over the years we've drifted apart and for years now we've been more of good friends than anything else. He knows how I feel and he's been really helpful whenever I just needed to talk to someone or vent about how I was feeling. We just kept up the act for the family because it was just easier to things that way and keep them from worrying about either, or both, of us," she admitted and I was stunned. Alice and Jasper had always seemed just so… close. But, I realized, that's just it. They were close – close, but not in love, not anymore at least.

I nodded. "Wow. So, no one else in your family knows?" I asked, shocked. The Cullens were so close that it was difficult to imagine something so big remaining a secret like this.

"No, no one else knows," she said, a slightly worried look crossing her features and I tilted my head a little, looking at her questioningly. Alice sighed. "It's just… I've been afraid of what would happen if everyone knew about my feelings for you. I mean, I know that they love me, but they've always seen me and Jasper together. And, on top of that, we _are _both girls. I don't think that they would love me any less because of it but… I can't help but worry about it," she confessed and I nodded. I could understand that. I was having a little anxiety of my own about that one little biological fact. It wasn't that I was at all prejudiced against anyone who was homosexual, or bisexual for that matter, but I had never thought of myself as being like that and even though it was just Alice's feelings that were making me think about it, now, it was somewhat difficult to comprehend. I had always been (and still was) straight, absolutely heterosexual. So, just the thought of me being with Alice was unfathomable to me – not because I found the find the idea particularly… unsavory, but because of the foreignness of it.

"It's okay. I'm sure that they would never think less of you for it, but I assume you aren't ready for anyone else to know, right?" I asked and she nodded. "Then, I won't say anything about it in front of anyone, alright?" I offered and she nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, Bella," she said and I yawned widely, my eyelids dropping slightly. She grinned. "You should get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up," she said, getting up to move.

Instantly more aware, I grabbed her wrist, panicked. She couldn't leave. If she did, _he _might come back tonight instead of meeting me at school tomorrow. It wasn't that I thought he might hurt me. No, I reassured myself, he had done that on accident. He didn't mean to, right? No, I just didn't want to be alone, I told myself. That was all.

"Wait," I said quickly and her eyes widened slightly with concern. "Where are you going?" I asked desperately and her eyes flashed with awareness.

"It's okay, Bella. I was just going to sit in the rocking chair," she comforted me and I relaxed slightly but still frowned and shook my head.

"Please," I asked, "don't."

Alice appeared slightly confused. "Don't what?" she asked and I pulled on her wrist a little.

"Will you… will you lay next to me while I sleep? I just… I don't want to have any nightmares and I feel safe with you. Please, Ali?" I asked and her eyes softened, though I could see the surprise in them and I was certain that it was because she didn't think that I would want her to be so close to me like that after her confession.

"Of course, Bella. As long as you're sure," she said and I nodded, moving to get beneath the covers and settling in beneath them. I laid down so that I was facing Alice and reached for her hand, shuffling over to one side of the bed to make room for her and then pulling her down to lay facing me. Once she complied, I turned over, silently inviting her to wrap her arm around my waist the way that she usually did. Apparently, she got the message because a moment later a cool arm wrapped around my body and I could feel her close behind me.

I smiled. "Good night, Alice," I yawned and she chuckled softly.

"Good night, Bella," she said softly and I smiled once more. I never expected Alice to confess something like this to me, and I had absolutely no idea how I was feeling about all of this, but at the end of the day – this was all that mattered. Just me and Alice, the way that we had always been ever since we first met and began becoming friends. Everything else could wait 'til tomorrow. For now, this was all that mattered. Alice's grip on me tightened the smallest bit and I sighed, relaxing further. Yes, I thought, everything else could wait 'til tomorrow… That was my last thought as I drifted to sleep in the arms of my best friend, who was a vampire and just happened to be in love with me. Well, I always knew that my life wasn't normal…

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: So, what do you think? Bella was accepting of Alice's feelings, but what about her own? What does she feel for our favorite little pixie vampire? And what's going to happen when Bella sees Edward at school tomorrow? Review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**Also, I've decided to start recommending any good stories I come across. So, this week's recommendation: "A Mother's Choice" by TwilightMommyof4girls. It's a really great story featuring a strong mother/daughter relationship between Esme and Bella, taking place in an AU New Moon. So, check it out!**

**- Ashe**


	6. Realizations

**Disclaimer: Bella, Alice, and all other The Twilight Saga characters and plot lines belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

_**Shifting Futures**_

"_Some things are more certain than others… like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds — make a new decision, no matter how small — the whole future shifts."_

_- Alice Cullen, Twilight, Chapter 22, Pg. 435_

**Chapter Six: Realizations**

**Bella POV**

I slept soundly, free of any nightmares thanks to my vampire best friend, and it felt incredible. Of course, all good things must come to an end and almost before I knew it Alice's voice was calling me back to reality.

I stirred and sighed as I began drifting back to awareness, turning over and frowning sleepily when my hand encountered something hard and cold. My sleep-fogged brain was at least awake enough to register that it must be Alice, so I pulled her closer. "I don't want to wake up," I complained faintly, my voice coming out in a slightly slurred murmur.

Alice chuckled quietly and I felt one cool hand come up to cup my face. "Come on, Bella. We have to go to school, remember? I'll make you breakfast," she offered teasingly and my eyes shot open in excitement, my weariness drifting away more quickly now. She may be a vampire, but Alice was an amazing cook. I had asked her why she learned and she told me that she wanted to be able to cook for me; I never told her just how much that meant to me, but I most certainly did tell her how delicious the things that she cooked for me were. Even if she couldn't taste the food herself, Alice was the best cook that I had ever seen; her food was amazing so her offer was more than enough to get me up.

A thought occurred to me and I pouted playfully. "Will you make me a ham and cheese omelet?" I asked hopefully, a small shudder running down my spine. Mm… Yummy.

She grinned and nodded, though her eyes still watched me with the slightest bit of hesitation. "Of course," she agreed but I could still see the hint of wariness in her eyes and I frowned slightly. She was still waiting for me to tell her that I never wanted to see her again. Well, that just wouldn't do.

I sighed, reaching out to cup her cheek in my hand and her eyes widened slightly. "Alice… I told you last night. I'm not going to turn you away because of your feelings for me. You're my best friend and I love you, Ali. I need you with me, and nothing's ever going to change that, okay?" I asked quietly, looking straight into her eyes the whole time so that she could see the sincerity in my own eyes.

Apparently she could see that I was telling the truth because a small relieved smile appeared on her lips and she let out a breath. "I…" she paused for a second, a slight grimace flashing across her face. "I wasn't sure if you would change your mind once you had more time to think about it this morning," she admitted and I grinned at her.

"Silly vampire," I said fondly. "You should know that I could never do that to you," I said playfully, but I meant every word. I could never leave Alice or ask her to leave me. It was an impossibility. I just couldn't do it.

Alice smiled at me, rising swiftly from the bed and moving to my closet. I groaned as I sat up and moved to stand. "Please, Alice, go easy on me," I begged and she laughed. I was being serious, though. Alice was an unstoppable force of nature when it came to clothes, and it often left me dazed considering my own complete lack of enthusiasm for clothes and shopping and the like.

"Okay, okay," she said, her voice colored with mock sadness as she turned and tossed me a pair of jeans before turning back to the closet and humming lightly to herself as she searched for something that would, in her words, "complete the ensemble".

I frowned slightly, glancing down at my arms and shivering when I caught sight of the dark bruises that adorned my upper arms. Just the sight of them made me sick. "A-Alice?" I asked, swallowing reflexively, and she immediately turned to face me with a concerned look on her face.

"What is it? What's wrong, Bella?" she asked worriedly, moving quickly to my side and peering into my eyes almost as though she could find the answer to her question there.

I opened my mouth to speak but hesitated for a moment before shaking my head. "I just… I just wanted to remind you to make sure to grab something with long sleeves," I said, swallowing once more and studiously avoiding looking at my bruises.

Alice frowned, glancing down at the discolorations, sadness and anger rising up in her expression. "Of course, Bella," she said squeezing my hand lightly before going over to my closet and pulling out a light gray, long-sleeved shirt with a black rose on the front and tossing it onto the bed next to me. She gave a small smile. "I'll go start on your breakfast, okay?" she asked and I nodded but then a thought occurred to me.

"Wait, where's Charlie?" I asked curiously. My father was blissfully unaware of the fact that I frequently had overnight visitors in my room and it was essential to both his sanity and my freedom to keep it that way.

She smiled at me. "He left for the station a while ago after sticking his head in the door to check on you for a moment, during which time I hid in your closet," she informed me with a small chuckle and I smiled at her.

"Okay. I'll meet you down there after I'm dressed," I said and she smiled before disappearing down the stairs.

I threw on my clothes for the day, making certain not to examine my welts any more than absolutely necessary. Still, I felt fear and nerves rising in me until I began to feel quite jumpy. I shook my head in frustration, huffing in annoyance.

_Alice is right downstairs, so what am I afraid of? _I questioned myself. _Edward._ The answer came so quickly that I almost gasped. Immediately, my mind wanted to discard that answer but I just couldn't force myself to do it. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down at least a little.

Was… Was I afraid of my own boyfriend? I wanted to say no, but I knew that it wasn't true. So, yes. Yes, I was afraid of… him. The next logical question was _why?_ I snorted quietly. _Well, it might have something to do with the fact that he hurt me, left bruises on me, and practically molested me, _I thought sarcastically and instantly my mouth dropped open and my eyes widened.

I couldn't believe what I had just thought… but I knew that it was all true. Still… it felt like there were two voices warring in my head right now. One was screaming, "Yes, you're afraid of Edward! You need to fucking stay away from him!" The second, however, was not so sure about that as it hesitantly defended my vampire boyfriend. "No, we're not afraid. We're just… not feeling well today. Edward wouldn't hurt us…" To that, the first voice responded vehemently, "He already fucking did hurt you! And you're gonna let him get away with it just because you think he loves you and you love him?" The second voice didn't like those questions. "He does love us and we love him… right?"

I shook my head. I couldn't take it. It was just too much. I could feel my heart rate increasing and my breath sped up as I sank to the ground in the hallway and leaned back against the wall, my arms coming up to wrap around my chest in a way not unlike the times I tried to hold myself together in my own personal dark ages when the Cullens were gone. My eyes shut of their own volition and I shivered slightly, the two sides warring within me without pause the entire time.

Less than a second later, there was a rush of air that alerted me to her presence before she spoke. "Bella?" Her voice was slightly panicked and I forced myself to pry open my eyelids and look at her as tears began building in my eyes.

"A-Alice," I cried, the tears finally spilling over and rushing down my face in a hot, salty stream over my pale skin. Instantly, I was wrapped in her embrace and I clung to her desperately. My opposing thoughts were chaotic and it was overwhelming. It was a storm crashing in my head and Alice was the life raft that I held onto with all my might, hoping that it would be enough.

"Shh… It's okay, Bella. It's going to be okay. I'm here," she whispered in my ear and I shuddered, never once loosening my grip on her.

I didn't know how long we stayed like that before I began to calm down. I was finally able to wrestle my thoughts into submission, drowning out the conflicting voices and taking a deep breath as I relaxed in Alice's embrace.

I could feel her hand lightly stroking my back as she spoke in a soft voice. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly and I sighed.

"Yes," I replied just as quietly before hesitantly leaning back and reaching up to wipe at my face before quickly giving up when I realized that there was far too much moisture to be removed using my hand alone.

Alice obviously saw my predicament because she disappeared for a second and was back just as fast with a clean, slightly damp wash cloth. She dabbed gently at my face, her eyes never leaving my own. Once she was finished, she laid the rag aside and looked at me cautiously. "Bella…" she trailed off, clearly unsure how to begin.

I gulped and took a deep breath. "I…" I shook my head. "I was just so… overwhelmed, I guess," I admitted quietly and she frowned sadly. I could see that she wanted to ask but I shook my head. "Please? Just… not yet," I pleaded and she nodded, standing and offering me her hand.

"Come on. You're breakfast is ready," she said quietly and I nodded, smiling slightly as she pulled me down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sure enough, my omelet sat on a plate wrapped in tin foil to keep it warm.

Despite my mini-breakdown from just a few minutes before, my mouth watered as Alice removed the foil and set the food before me. I smiled as I grabbed my fork. "Thanks, Alice," I said gratefully as I began eating the food.

She watched me with a smile on her face but I could see the worry and concern underneath it. Once I had finished, she placed my dishes in the sink and resumed her previous seat.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair before I began trying to explain. "It's just… I started feeling so… conflicted," I started out, grimacing as the words came out, and Alice frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked gently and I shook my head at her before I answered.

"It feels like… a part of me is terrified. I… I don't want to go to school because I'll see him and I'm afraid that he'll hurt me. But, at the same time… I feel like that's wrong. I shouldn't be afraid because he loves me and I love him, and I want to go to school because I'll see him," I struggled to explain and I could see the fury flare in Alice's eyes when I told her that I was afraid. Now, knowing how she felt, I could understand her reactions to hearing that better than I could before. Alice loved me the way that Edward did, so naturally she would be furious to hear that anyone had hurt me, even if it was just Edward. _Alice would never hurt us…_ I almost gasped as both voices spoke at the same time, but it was true. Alice would never, and had never, hurt me. Not like Edward. What did that mean?

Alice interrupted my train of thought. "Bella, I promise you that I won't let him hurt you. But you shouldn't have to be afraid of him at all," she said, her eyes frustrated and full of disgust as she thought of her brother. Then, a hesitant light entered her golden orbs. "Bella… I know that you love him, but it's not safe. He's not safe, and he hurt you," she began cautiously and I wondered where she was going with this. "Bella, I want you to really think about it. Do you really want to risk staying in a relationship with Edward?" she asked cautiously and my eyes widened.

Immediately, I opened my mouth to defend him, to tell her that yes, of course, I wanted to stay in a relationship with him. But I couldn't do it. When I tried to speak, no words came out. I frowned and did as Alice suggested. I thought about it, really thought about it.

The voices from this morning started up again, but this time it was different. This time, the voice that had defended Edward was smaller, more hesitant – by a long shot. I forced myself to think of the facts first.

One: Edward hurt me. He grabbed my arms and held me so tightly that bruises formed on my fragile skin. And he did it twice. Two: Edward yelled at me and refused to take anything that I said into account. Ever. Three: Edward held me down and touched me against my will, refusing to let me go or move away when I tried to protest.

It was all starting to come together. Now, I wasn't just thinking over the past couple of days, I was going through every memory I had of our entire relationship. And I didn't like what I saw. I wasn't always like this. I used to be stronger. I had always been shy, sure, but not like this. I had always spoken my mind, and I was never afraid to start an argument in order to get my point across. I was an agreeable person and I enjoyed doing things to make others happy but… Ever since I started seeing Edward, it was all kicked into overdrive.

I had become so beholden to him that I shunned my other friends, something I would never have done before. It was like I had somehow become convinced that if I didn't spend every second with him then I would somehow lose him and that fact had frightened me far more than it should have. Every time that we disagreed on something, he would flash that one crooked smile and look deep into my eyes, and I would cave instantly, bowing to his will like a slave to their master. Now, I wasn't just agreeable – I was… _obedient._ I obeyed Edward's every request, never once even considering going against his wishes.

It all made sense now. I felt like I was looking into a mirror, and I was disgusted with what I saw. I had become that girl – that girl who was too afraid of losing her boyfriend to do and say what she really wanted to, who would submit to said boyfriend's every whim no matter how much she disagreed with it. But, more than that, it was like I was seeing Edward for the first time in a whole new light. And it wasn't flattering in any way whatsoever.

I had always seen him as charming, sophisticated, caring. But the truth was that he wasn't charming. He was arrogant and superior and prideful. He looked down on everyone else, especially me. He claimed to care so much about me, but when I would trip and hurt myself, he would laugh. When I was angry or upset, he would brush off my concerns like they were nothing. Not to mention, if – God forbid – I even began to express an opinion which differed from his, he would become furious before changing tactics and dazzling me into agreeing with him. And then there were the events of the last couple of days…

It all added up to one terrible conclusion which was now so obvious and inescapable that I wondered how I could never have realized it before, and it made me sick to my stomach just thinking about it. But it had to be done and now I had to figure out how to get myself out of the abyss that I had unthinkingly gotten myself into. All because of one unavoidable certainty:

Edward was abusive.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Phew! It's about time she realized it! Now, what will she do about it now that she's come to her senses, hmmm? I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Now, review and tell me what you think, as well as any ideas you have for the story! Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**Also, I wanted to recommend the Twilight fanfic "In Another Life" by kathryn518 to anyone who hasn't read it. It's an amazing story so check it out!**

**- Ashe**


	7. Worries and Breakdowns

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine in any way, shape, or form!**

_**Shifting Futures**_

"_**Some things are more certain than others… like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds — make a new decision, no matter how small — the whole future shifts."**_

_**- Alice Cullen, Twilight, Chapter 22, Pg. 435**_

**Chapter Seven: Worries and Breakdowns**

**Alice POV**

It broke my heart to hear how afraid that she was. I could just _see _fear in her eyes, and I hated it. She shouldn't ever have to afraid of anything, especially someone who claimed to love her more than anything.

I frowned slightly. "Bella, I promise you that I won't let him hurt you. But you shouldn't have to be afraid of him at all," I told her, hate and disgust for the repulsive jackass I used to call my brother rising up in me once more.

"Bella… I know that you love him, but it's not safe. He's not safe, and he hurt you," I started carefully. I wasn't sure how she would take this but it had to be done. Although, after how accepting she was when I told her how I felt last night and when she reassured me that she wasn't going to be upset with me for it this morning, I was fairly certain that she wouldn't be upset with me for asking. "Bella, I want you to really think about it. Do you really want to risk staying in a relationship with Edward?" I questioned cautiously and Bella's eyes widened slightly.

I could tell that her automatic response was to defend him, as she opened her mouth after I was done speaking – but she didn't say anything, not a word. She frowned and I could see the conflict in her eyes.

I stayed silent, letting her think. I knew this wasn't easy for her, nor would it be anytime in the near future – I didn't need my gift to know that. He hurt her, and that phantom of that pain would last long after the bruises faded. But I would be there for her, as long as she allowed me to do so.

I watched her eyes widen slightly more, a kind of horrified realization flashing in her chocolate pools. She looked as though she had finally come to a conclusion so inescapable and obvious that she had no idea how it eluded her before.

Concerned, I opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong – but I never got the chance.

"Bella, love, what is it?" The haughty voice, full of sick concern, jolted through me unpleasantly. Edward.

I had been so caught up in making sure that Bella was okay that I hadn't been watching the future the way that I should have, hadn't heard his approach. Damn it! Instantly I began reciting the Declaration of Independence in different languages to keep him out of my head.

Bella appeared shocked and I saw fear flash in her eyes, causing me to suppress a growl. I hated it, but she had made me promise not to kill him, so my hands were tied.

"N-Nothing, Edward," she said, her voice only a little shaky. His eyes narrowed slightly, but Bella spoke before he could repeat his question. "We should go before we're late for school," she rushed out, standing quickly, me with her.

I seethed silently on the inside but wore a careful mask of indifference on the outside. It was taking all that I had not to attack him then and there, but I could never go against Bella's wishes. I frowned suddenly as a thought occurred to me.

"I thought you were going to meet us at school?" I asked, a bit surprised that I was able to maintain my calm façade, asking my question in a perfectly blasé manner. Well, I must be a better actress than I thought…

Edward barely spared me a glance as he turned and led the way to the door. "I decided to come so that I could drive Bella to school," he said pompously, as though he felt that it was some great sacrifice which Bella should be utterly grateful for. I shook my head in disgust towards his back as Bella, sadly, followed after him.

I couldn't very well just tell him to go away without him both refusing and demanding to know why, so I was stuck although I didn't even want him within a hundred feet of Bella. I sighed near-silently and she glanced at me, frowning slightly at my expression. She reached out and entwined my hand with hers and I couldn't help the small smile that flitted across my face.

The two of us walked hand-in-hand after Edward, following him out the door and to the car. However, as we reached it and I grabbed the handle of the door, I froze.

I relaxed again almost instantly, coming out of the short vision. "It's going to be sunny, today," I informed _him_. He didn't even deserve to have a name, I thought spitefully.

He smirked upon hearing my words. "Wonderful. I'll see you at home later, Alice," he said dismissively to me before turning to his (insert barely contained growl here) girlfriend. "Bella, love, get in the car. I want to go to out meadow," he instructed her and I narrowed my eyes a little before I caught myself.

I bit my tongue for a second to hold myself in check. "Edward, she has school," I reminded him and he shot me a slightly annoyed look.

He snorted. "She can miss one day. Now, get in the car, love," he said a bit more forcefully, looking at Bella warningly.

Bella stiffened a bit but turned to me and forced a smile. "It's fine. I can miss today. I'll see you later, Alice," she said quietly, hugging me swiftly. I held her desperately while carefully blocking my thoughts. I didn't want to let her go. It had occurred to me that I was having trouble _seeing _Il Duce, here, so I was very near to panicking knowing that he was going to be alone with her in an isolated place.

I watched helplessly, a false grin on my face, as Bella obediently got into the Volvo and the venomous snake that posed as a vampire drove off with her.

I looked up the sky forlornly, not realizing that my mental block had slipped and that he was still in range. _Please, please don't let him hurt her again,_ I pleaded silently before sighing and turning to make my way into the woods so that I could run home without arousing suspicion. I, of course, had no idea that I had just made a terrible mistake – and Bella would be forced to face the consequences.

My mind was in chaos as I ran. I could hardly believe everything that had occurred in the past day. It seemed inconceivable that so much could change in such a short time.

A mere twenty-four hours ago, it seems as though I could have been living in an alternate universe. Edward was my loving, overprotective, charming brother who was my comrade and closest family member. I was still hiding my feelings from everyone but Jasper, who supported me. And Bella – Bella was still unaware of my feelings for her.

Now, it had all changed. After the happenings of last night, I could see Edward for who he was – a manipulative, arrogant, condescending ass who was short-tempered and abusive (I shuddered and my heart gave a squeeze at that last word). I had finally revealed my feelings to my one true love, though I did feel guilty for choosing such an inopportune time to do so, and I felt as though I had a weight lifted from my shoulders. Bella was now aware of my feelings for her _and had said that she still loved me and didn't hold anything against me._ Hell, she had even asked me to sleep in her bed with her not five minutes after my confession and slumbered peacefully in my arms all through the night.

Yet none of this was so consequential, so overwhelmingly important as that one sickening, heartbreaking fact: My Bella was being abused my ex-brother. The kindest, most selfless woman ever to walk the earth – and she was being abused by a controlling jackass who was too narrow-minded to see what a precious being he had so foolishly sought to subdue and tame.

I gritted my teeth, shaking all thoughts from my mind as I saw the house come into view. I slowed my headlong run to a slow trot, making my way to the front door and walking inside. I could tell from the scents inside that only Esme was here. The others must have been hunting – all the better for my emotional state right now.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, leaning against the inside of the door and fighting to keep my emotions under control. I feel so… unbalanced by everything that's going on. Not to mention I'm filled with terror over the thought of Bella being alone with him right now. Oh, the things I'd like to do that narcissistic, Machiavellian little snake!

A soft voice interrupted my furious musings. "Alice, darling, what's wrong?" Esme's voice broke through the haze of anger I felt and my eyes snapped open to meet her worried, honey-gold gaze.

I opened my mouth to respond – to tell that I was absolutely fine, that nothing was wrong, and that she didn't need to worry. And I couldn't do it. All I could do was shut my eyes once more and clench my jaw as I slid slowly to the floor, a small sob breaking free of my chest.

Instantly, Esme's arms were around me in a loving maternal embrace. "Shh… It's alright, my daughter. Please, Alice, tell me what has you so upset," she pleaded gently and I brought my arms around her, returning her hug, and leaned back just enough that I could look her in the eyes.

I took a deep, shuddering breath though I didn't need to. Again, I couldn't say anything. I had told Bella that I wouldn't say anything… _to Edward_, I realized, hope rising in me. But… would she see it that way? Could she forgive me for telling Esme? _Yes_, the answer was automatic yet it sent a wave of relief through me. Relief because the answer came to me instinctively, and I always trust my instincts when it concerns Bella – and I do mean always because, excluding Carlisle, I am the only vampire who doesn't thirst for her blood. So, I had my answer: Bella would forgive me. But how to tell Esme?

"Alice," Esme spoke my name softly in that warm, motherly tone of hers – and I broke. I started sobbing, collapsing into her arms as all of the worry, pain, anger, and fear of the past day washed over me in great swells of emotion that tossed me to and fro like a blade of grass in the breeze.

Once I was somewhat calmer, my mother figure spoke once more. "Please, Alice, my daughter. Tell me what has you so worked up," she said softly and I swallowed thickly.

"H-He," I gulped as anger and sorrow pierced me once more. "E-Edward!" I cried his name in disgust and aggravation.

Esme shushed me. "What about Edward, dear one?" she questioned gently and a small growl broke the barrier of my lips.

"E-Edward is a-abusing B-Bella!" I hissed even as I stuttered the disturbing, infuriating words out. My mother stiffened and slowly pulled back to look me in the eyes with a shocked, fearful expression.

"W-What?" she stuttered, still not releasing her loving grip on me.

I simply nodded and she appeared heartbroken. "But, but how could he?" she cried and I gritted my teeth.

"Because he's controlling, Mom!" I burst out suddenly, the endearment slipping through my lips without my notice. I could see the slight denial in her eyes, the way that she wanted to protest yet couldn't because deep down she knew that it was true.

"Think about it, Mom. When she first got to Forks, when she first started talking to him – she wasn't afraid to question him, to go against what he thought and what he said. And she had friends! Not to mention she spoke her mind and did what she thought was right, regardless of what anyone else said," I stated before shaking my head sadly. "Now, she's shunned all of her previous friends for the most part. And she never argues with what he decides anymore. He chooses for her. He tells her what to wear, what to do, who to be or not be friends with. He controls her," I said softly and, as I spoke, I could see Esme realizing that I was right. She didn't want to admit it – he was her son, after all – but she knew that I spoke the truth.

We were silent for several moments before she spoke. "I believe you," she said softly, shutting her eyes, a soft whimper passing her lips. Suddenly, her eyes flashed open and she looked at me frantically. "A-Alice. When you say that he's abusing her – what exactly do you mean?" she asked anxiously and I frowned sadly. I knew of Esme's past and I knew that it would pain her to know that Bella was experiencing something similar.

"He hurt her, grabbed her arms and held on so tightly that now she has two dark bruises, in precisely the shape of his hands, on her upper arms," I whispered, the words sounding almost blasphemous because of their sinister connotations, and Esme gasped quietly.

"Wait, where's Bella?" she asked desperately and I shook my head.

"_Edward_," I spat his name, "took her to the meadow."

Esme looked furious at that before concern took over her features once more. "Why isn't she here with us?" she asked worriedly and I frowned. "Why didn't you bring her with you? Can't we go and get her?"

I decided to address her last question first. "We can't interfere, Mom," I said reluctantly, each word burning in my mouth as it came out. "She made me promise not to hurt him or tell him that I knew what he was doing," I said in a pained murmur and Esme looked frustrated.

"But why?" she demanded quietly and I sighed.

"She doesn't want to cause trouble and she doesn't think he'll do it again," I said, my shoulders slumping, and Esme hissed a little in frustration.

"So, what can we do?" she asked, frantic with worry and fear for the young woman she considered her daughter, her youngest child.

"Nothing," I said bleakly. "All we can do is wait for her to let us help her," I said sadly and we unhappily held onto one another, both just praying that she would let us help her before she got hurt again, neither of us realizing that we were already too late…

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Well, now Esme knows but what's happening at the meadow with Bella?! Edward's pretty unpredictable these days so what's he gonna do now that he has her really alone and not just at her house? Anyway, thanks for reading, all! Now, review and let me know of any ideas/thoughts you have for the story! :)**

**My recommendation to you this time is "Find My Place" by Saxyad18. It's a great, in depth story so check it out!**

**- Ashe**


	8. Helping Bella

**Disclaimer: (This will be the final one because I'm running out of stuff to say) The Twilight Saga does not, never has, and never will belong to me. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer and no one else – no matter how much we may wish otherwise! Therefore, I am just a humble borrower…**

_**Shifting Futures**_

"_**Some things are more certain than others… like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds — make a new decision, no matter how small — the whole future shifts."**_

_**- Alice Cullen, Twilight, Chapter 22, Pg. 435**_

**Chapter Eight: Helping Bella**

**Alice POV**

I heard Esme growl suddenly before standing swiftly and shaking her head. "Esme?" I asked cautiously. When she looked up at me, her eyes blazed with gold fire and I drew a breath at the intensity of her gaze.

"We can't do this, Alice. We can't let _Bella _do this," she said, closing her eyes and clenching her. When she opened her eyes again, they had lost none of their intensity but I could see the pain behind them now. "She's too close to all this. She's so very selfless that she would let him get within an inch of killing her if it would save any of us even the slightest bit of discomfort, and you know it," my mother said softly and I hung my head. I did but…

Esme anticipated my train of thought. "We can't just let this go because she asks. Her judgment isn't reliable when it comes to this," she said and I shut my eyes, sighing.

I knew that she was right, of course. I was just too damn selfish. I wanted to help her – oh, God I wanted to help her – but I wanted to do as she asked, too. She was my mate and all I wanted was to do what she asked of me. But I couldn't – not this time. Besides…

"She'll forgive you," Esme's voice interrupted my thoughts and I looked at her worriedly. My mother smiled at me softly, her eyes calming a bit. "I know," she stated and I froze. She didn't mean…

"Know what?" I choked out and she smiled at me, shaking her head.

"I know that you love her," she answered quietly, looking at me with love in her eyes as I stood, rooted in place. She… knew?

"How… how long?" I asked dazedly. I had thought that I had hidden it so well, but apparently not. Did the others know, too? Was I really that obvious..?

Esme hushed me and put her hand on my cheek. "Darling, I've known from the start. I may not have given birth to you, but I _am _your mother. And mothers can see things about their children that they can't see for themselves. But don't worry. None of the others know your secret – not even _him_. I've been careful not to even think about it or block my mind around him. Now, I think it's about time we went and collected _your _mate from him," she comforted me, smiling towards the end. I returned her smile eagerly. She was right. I was being ridiculous in allowing Bella to go with him.

Fear struck me then. Something wasn't right. I could feel it now that I wasn't so afraid of going against Bella's wishes. I looked at Esme anxiously. "Let's go," I said urgently before turning and racing out the door. It had been almost two hours now and I prayed that we wouldn't be too late.

But we never got the chance because at that moment my phone rang, a familiar tone playing Tim McGraw's _My Best Friend._ Instantly, the phone was at my ear as I answered it desperately. "Bella?" I asked frantically.

I heard her take a shaky breath on the other end before she answered. "A-Alice?" she asked and a sob tore from her chest. The sound broke my heart and caused my panic to rise exponentially.

"Bella, where are you? Please, tell me where you are and I'll be there as fast as I possibly can," I begged and I heard her breathing hitch.

"H-Home. I'm at home. Please, Alice…" she cried and a small whimper escaped me. I was already entering the garage, Esme hot on my heels as I hurried into my car.

"It's okay, Bella. Everything is going to be okay. I'll be there in just a few minutes, okay? Esme, too," I tried to soothe her as dread started taking over my body. My mind was whirring as we rushed frantically towards the Swan home.

"O-Okay," she sniffled, her breathing unsteady and frequent sobs coming from the speaker of the small phone. I tried my best to soothe her, but my efforts yielded minimal results.

The minute we turned into Bella's driveway, we heard the muffled sounds of her sobs drifting down from her bedroom on the second floor of the small house. I had to force myself to move at a human pace to the front door, which I found unlocked. Esme followed me as we carefully entered the house and shut the door behind us.

As soon as we knew that we wouldn't be seen by any of the ignorant humans of this small town, we sped up the stairs and burst into Bella's room. The sight that greeted me was heartbreaking.

Bella was curled up on her bed beneath the blankets and she lay scrunched up, facing away from us. I could smell the salt from her tears and hear her hitched breathing and erratic heartbeat. I felt a flicker of fury, but anger could wait. The most important thing was to ensure that she was alright.

Before I could speak, Bella beat me to it. "A-Alice…" Her voice was soft and I was stunned. I had been certain that we had been too quiet for her to hear. "Alice…" Bella's whimper unfroze me and I rushed to her side.

I hesitantly placed a hand on her back and alarm bells rang in my mind when she stiffened under my touch for a brief second before relaxing. Esme must have noticed, too, because I heard her breathing stop for a moment before she joined me.

"Bella, sweetheart, we need you to turn over, okay? We're going to take you with us and we'll take care of you, alright?" Esme asked gently and I heard Bella swallow before she carefully began to turn to face us. I heard her breath catch and a small whimper escape her as she did so and my panic rose greatly.

Once she lay facing us, I could clearly see the evidence of Bella's tears. I didn't see any new abrasions on her, but that meant little. She whimpered and my eyes widened. "Bella? Bella, what is it? What hurts?" I asked quickly, though I spoke softly so as not to alarm her.

Bella just shook her head, refusing to answer, and I felt my frustration well up inside. I just… didn't know what to do. I had to make sure that she was okay, but if she wasn't willing to talk to me then…

Luckily, Esme took charge when she took note of my helplessness. "Bella, honey, I'm gonna pick you up and then we're gonna take you back to our house, okay?" she asked tenderly and Bella's dark eyes shifted to hers as she nodded her tentative agreement. "Okay, here we go," she warned her softly as she leaned over and lifted Bella, still wrapped in her quilt, carefully into her arms.

I followed behind my mother anxiously as she walked slowly down the stairs and to the door. I went first as we exited and affirmed that there were no humans in sight before Esme took Bella to the car and placed her gently in the backseat, after which I instantly crawled inside with her allowing Esme to take my place in the driver's seat.

"Shh… It'll be okay, Bella," I shushed her as she hesitantly curled into my side. The ride back home was spent in silence for the most part as I tried to regain control over my panicked emotions. If I was going to be of any help to Bella, then I was going to have to try and stay calm.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts as I gently held Bella close to me, that I didn't even realize that we had arrived at the house until Esme opened my door. "Bella, we're going to bring you inside now, okay?" she asked and Bella nodded, wrapping her arms around my neck. I was a little surprised but I smiled and gently lifted her into my arms before I began walking towards the house.

A thought occurred to me as I entered our home but I put it off for the moment. "Bella, would you like to go upstairs and get cleaned up?" I offered quietly, but she shook her head.

"Can I please just go to sleep, Alice?" she requested tiredly. I could see that all of her tears had exhausted her, but it was obvious that she had been hurt and I needed to know how bad it was. I couldn't smell any blood on her and that was a good sign, but it didn't even begin to cover my fears of what may have happened.

"Bella – " I opened my mouth to protest, but Esme cut me off before I could.

"Of course, darling. That's fine. We can get you cleaned up a little later, if you like," she said reassuringly and I frowned slightly but didn't contradict her. If Esme was doing this, then it was for a reason. "In the meantime, would you like some Tylenol?" she offered and Bella nodded gratefully, sighing in my embrace. "Okay, Alice, why don't you bring Bella upstairs and I'll get her medicine and be right behind you?"

I nodded. "Of course," I responded before flitting up the stairs. Bella tensed as I did so.

"Alice… you are taking me to your room, right?" she asked and I could see the fear in her eyes. It tugged at my chest and I had to swallow before answering.

"Of course, Bella," I told her kindly and she smiled wanly, relaxing against me more than before. A thought occurred to me then and I had to restrain a growl. "Bella… Bella, where is he?" I asked reluctantly and her heart skipped a beat.

She was silent for a moment but she answered me when I laid her down on my bed and tucked her beneath the covers. "He left to join Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle for hunting for a week," she replied faintly and I just nodded. I didn't want to force her to think about _him _any more than necessary.

Esme entered the room then, just as I was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Bella. "Here you are, dear," she said kindly, handing Bella two white pills and a glass of water.

Bella smiled slightly. "Thank you, Esme," she said before taking the pills and yawning.

"We'll leave you to get some rest," Esme began as we both moved towards the door but Bella stopped us when she shot up frantically.

"Wait!" she cried desperately and we froze.

Immediately, I rushed back to her side. "Bella, what is it? What's wrong?" I asked, looking into her fearful eyes.

She relaxed slightly when I was within reach and then proceeded to pull on my arm until I moved to get on the bed with her, as she moved to the center of my large bed. "Will… Will you both stay with me until I fall asleep, please?" she asked quietly, looking at us both pleadingly. Of course, I caved instantly and I could see Esme doing the same.

"Of course, Bella, my daughter," Esme responded softly as she went around to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers while I did the same on my side. Once we were all settle, Bella was tucked between the two of us and was leaning back against Esme slightly while she reached out and wrapped her arms around my waist.

Bella sighed. "Thank you," she whispered, relaxing more and more over the next several minutes until we could tell from her breathing and heartbeat that she was asleep.

I glanced over at Esme and spoke low enough that only vampire would be able to hear. I had two questions but I started with the easiest. "Where's Rose?" I asked curiously. My sister's absence puzzled me although I was grateful for it considering the day's events.

"She went shopping in Olympia, but she'll be back in a couple of hours," she told me, speaking just as quietly as I had.

I nodded before asking my next question. "Why did you stop me earlier?" I asked and Esme sighed, glancing down at Bella.

She shook her head. "We can't force her to tell us anything, Alice. She's scared and wary, and we need her to trust us. We can't push her too hard, we have to be subtle about it if we want her to open up to us," she said softly as she was gently stroking Bella's long mahogany hair.

I frowned but nodded. A thought occurred to me then. "Do… do you think we should have Rosalie talk to her?" I asked hesitantly and Esme glanced at me swiftly. "She was planning on telling Bella about her human life anyways and it may help her open up to us," I theorized and Esme nodded slowly.

"We'll speak to her about it when she gets home," she said and we lapsed into silence, both watching the young human girl we both loved fiercely – even if in different ways. _Please, Bella… Please, tell us what happened so that we can know how to help you…_

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Hey. Sorry about the wait for the chapter. This one was a little difficult to write as I was experiencing some minor writer's block, but I managed to get it finished. Hope you all enjoyed it. Now, review and let me know your thoughts, comments, concerns, etc. Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**newblood: I absolutely understand your concerns and I appreciate the fact that you were willing to call me out on these issues. However, although yes the way that I wrote the situation last chapter is not a favorable decision on Alice and Esme's parts, that doesn't mean that it's unrealistic. Things like this have happened and people often make the wrong decision in situations like this – I know from experience with others that I know. I hope you can understand that for the way I'm writing the story, while Alice and Esme did react incorrectly at first, that doesn't mean that that's their whole reaction. It's a big thing to find out and you don't always think rationally in these situations. I appreciate your feedback and hope that you'll continue reading the story as it progresses. Sincerely, Ashe.**

**Also, to all of my other reviewers – you guys are awesome! Thanks for the support guys!**

**- Ashe**


	9. Shared Stories and Thawed Ice

**Note: All original Eclipse content is the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

_**Shifting Futures**_

"_**Some things are more certain than others… like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds — make a new decision, no matter how small — the whole future shifts."**_

_**- Alice Cullen, Twilight, Chapter 22, Pg. 435**_

**Chapter Nine: Shared Stories and Thawed Ice**

**Rosalie POV**

I sighed as I turned into my family's driveway. I could hear a human heartbeat in the house, even from inside my car. So, unless I was sorely mistaken, Isabella Swan was there.

I frowned. It wasn't that I necessarily disliked Bella, I just didn't approve of the choices she was making. And… she was human. And I wasn't, though I desperately wanted to be.

As a human, Bella had so many opportunities. She could have children, grandchildren, grow old… And she didn't even appreciate it. She said that she had never wanted any of those things and would gladly give them up for Edward in any event, but… She was young, far too young to know what she would want in twenty, thirty, even a hundred years. She was just too young…

I was drawn out of my thoughts as I entered the garage and parked, exiting the car and grabbing my bags out of the back. Entering the house, I swiftly made my way up to my room in order to deposit my purchases.

I knew from the sound of her breathing and heartbeat that Bella was asleep, but I was puzzled because the sounds and her scent came from… Alice's room? My lips turned down at the corners for a second before I shrugged it off. The two of them were close, best friends and all that.

I smiled. I was glad for Alice to have a true friend, even if I would have preferred it if that friend wasn't a human. Still… A noise interrupted my thoughts.

I could hear two people, Alice and Esme judging by the scents, moving carefully off of Alice's bed. They must have stayed with Bella until she fell asleep, I deduced. I exited my room just as they exited Alice's and I sent the two of them a questioning glance.

They shook their heads and motioned for me to follow them before leading me down the stairs and out into the back yard. Once we were there, Esme and Alice exchanged a wary glance and I frowned at the two of them. "What's going on?" I asked suspiciously and Alice grimaced.

Esme sighed. "Rosalie, darling, we have something to tell you and you're certainly not going to like it any more than we do," she began, making my suspicions rise even more although my suspicion was mixed with concern for my family.

"What happened?" I demanded and Alice's eyes sparked with fury.

"_Edward _happened." Alice spat out brother's name like it was poison and I frowned in confusion.

"I don't understand," I ventured cautiously. "What did he _do?" _I began to get the feeling that they were right and I wasn't going to like this one bit…

Esme looked like she was considering how best to break the news, whatever it may be, to me, but Alice's fury clearly got the best of her for the moment although I could easily see the anguish mixed in and it scared me. "He hurt Bella!" she growled and I froze. No, she couldn't mean… that. He wouldn't, would he? I wasn't so sure about that and I could feel my own anger building now.

"He did _what?" _I demanded, my voice soft with rage. I may not particularly like Bella, but no woman deserves to go through any type of abuse. And, I swear, if he did what I thought he did, Edward would be lucky if he could even pull himself back together after I got ahold of him…

Alice interrupted my thoughts and began telling me about everything that had been happening since Saturday. I had to clench both my fists and my jaw in order to remain still long enough for her to tell me the whole story, including a small, stuttered explanation of her feelings for Bella. I had to admit, I wasn't exactly surprised by it – the two of them were extraordinarily close and Alice _had _taken a liking to her rather quickly, even for Alice.

But that wasn't the part that I focused on. _Edward, _I sneered his name in my thoughts the same way that Alice had spoken it earlier, had hurt Bella. Had grabbed her roughly and held on so tightly as to leave welts on her arms. Even worse, he dared to touch her intimately without her permission a short time after grabbing her a _second _time. And God knows what he had done this afternoon.

By now, I was seething, but concern for the fragile human still asleep in Alice's room was quickly taking over. I wasn't as heartless as I seemed. As I said, I had never particularly liked her but I didn't hate her either. And now, I couldn't find it in me to be any less than wholeheartedly worried for her. I knew what this was like and I knew what she must be going through, and I hated that this had happened to her.

Still, there was no time to waste on proclamations of horror or sympathy, although I would make sure that I got my piece of the bastard before all this mess was over. "How can I help?" I asked determinedly when they were finished and they both smiled slightly at me before Esme frowned and shook her head.

"She won't tell us what happened today, as we told you. So, we were hoping that you would speak to her about your past – you had mentioned that you were planning on it, anyway – and perhaps she might be more willing to open up to us or you if she knew that you had gone through something of that nature, as well," she explained and I frowned but nodded. I had planned to speak with her about it, and I prayed that it would help her to open up…

Just then, we heard her heartbeat accelerate and her breathing change – Bella was waking up. Without a word, we all blurred into the house and up to Alice's bedroom. I waited in the hall while they entered and retook their places on the bed.

Bella woke with a gasp and seemed to panic for a moment before she caught sight of Alice and Esme, prompting a very small, weary smile to appear on her face as she relaxed somewhat. I bit my tongue lightly. I recognized that look in her eyes. After all, I had seen it in the mirror more times than I could count.

Esme was the first to speak. "Bella, darling, would you like something warm to eat – some soup, perhaps?" she asked gently, carefully pushing a lock of mahogany hair out of Bella's face.

Bella hesitated but nodded nonetheless. "Thank you, Esme," she murmured, making my mother smile as she assured the young human girl that it was no problem and exited the room, passing me with a worried light in her eyes.

"Bella, Rosalie was hoping to speak to you if you're feeling up to it," Alice said softly, concern and love practically radiating from her as she spoke to the brunette.

I heard Bella's heart skip a beat and she was clearly surprised by Alice's words. I didn't blame her – after all, I had only spoken directly to the girl all of two times. "Of-Of course," she stuttered slightly, obviously wondering what I could possibly want to talk to her about.

Alice smiled and gently hugged Bella. "I'll be right downstairs with Esme, okay?" she asked and Bella nodded. As Alice passed me she gave me a grateful look, which I returned with a sad smile. Well, that was my cue.

I knocked lightly on the door before entering, causing Bella to look at me cautiously before slowly relaxing. I hated that she had to do that, had to reassure herself that it was just me and that I wouldn't hurt her, before she could relax.

"Hi, Bella." I spoke more quietly than usual, feeling somewhat nervous as I took a seat at the foot of the bed and Bella carefully drew herself up into a sitting position, wincing as she did so. I watched her intently for any other signs of pain but she seemed okay at the moment, not that I would count on that. There were many injuries which could remain invisible to the naked eye and Bella was too selfless to speak up if she thought it would inconvenience anyone, silly girl…

"Hi, Rosalie," she replied and I could hear the confusion in her voice when she addressed me.

I hesitated, unsure of how best to begin. "Would you like to hear my story, Bella? It doesn't have a happy ending—but which of ours does?" I asked gently and she seemed pause for a second before relaxing once more.

"If we had happy endings, we'd all be under gravestones now," I commented dryly, but I could see the slight fear in her eyes at the slight edge that had crept into my voice. "I lived in a different world than you do, Bella. My human world was a much simpler place. It was nineteen thirty-three. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect."

I stared out the window at the silver clouds, the memories washing over me, faded though they were. "My parents were thoroughly middle class. My father had a stable job in a bank, something I realize now that he was smug about—he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledging the luck involved. I took it all for granted then; in my home, it was as if the Great Depression was only a troublesome rumor." I scoffed lightly at my own naiveté and shallowness.

"Of course I saw the poor people, the ones who weren't as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they'd brought their troubles on themselves. It was my mother's job to keep our house—and myself and my two younger brothers—in spotless order. It was clear that I was first priority and her favorite." Bella's dark eyes held some measure of curiosity and she seemed slightly more calm than before, although still on edge waiting for the promised unhappy ending.

"I didn't fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my parents weren't satisfied with what they had, even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more. They had social aspirations—social climbers, I suppose you could call them. My beauty was like a gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did. They weren't satisfied, but I was. I was thrilled to be me, to be Rosalie Hale. Pleased that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year I turned twelve." It was true, I was used to the stares even at that young age. I took _pride _in it, even then. Not like Bella who - though even I could admit was very beautiful with her dark hair, dark eyes, and ivory skin – abhorred attention.

"Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dresses. I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted." Oh, how wrong I was. Bella seemed to realize this, too, and frowned, a slight shiver running down her spin and making her wince. This, of course, caused me to watch her carefully until she settled once more.

"I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and think I was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen."

"Admiration was like air to me, Bella. I was silly and shallow, but I was content," I smiled slightly and she returned my smile. It was true. I could see how very shallow I was, but I _was_ content with that world because it was what I had been brought up to believe I should live like.

I smiled, amused at my own evaluation. "My parents' influence had been such that I also wanted the material things in life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in." I rolled my eyes a bit.

"As I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get these things. There were a few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me—a carpenter. A year later, she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I'd ever felt truly jealous of anyone else in my entire life." I frowned. I still longed for that – and I would never get it.

I looked at her as she watched me with unfathomable, chocolate-brown eyes. "It was a different time. I was the same age as you, but I was ready for it all. I yearned for my own little baby. I wanted my own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work—just like Vera. Only I had a very different kind of house in mind…" I could see the small amount of wonder in her troubled gaze. Surely, she could not imagine what it was I longed for as we had lived such different lives as children.

I was silent for a moment before I sighed, and when I spoke again I could tell my voice was different, the wistfulness gone. "In Rochester, there was one royal family—the Kings, ironically enough." I frowned as I forced that hated name past my lips.

"Royce King owned the bank my father worked at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town. That's how his son, Royce King the Second"—I could feel it as my mouth twisted around the word, it came out through my teeth—"saw me the first time." I had to fight not to growl and awareness began to light Bella's eyes although she couldn't be one-hundred percent sure at this point.

"He was going to take over at the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions. Two days later, my mother conveniently forgot to send my father's lunch to work with him. I remember being confused when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll my hair up just to run over to the bank." My damned mother… I shouldn't condemn her for it but the resentment was hard to shake.

I laughed without humor. "I didn't notice Royce watching me particularly. Everyone watched me. But that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me."

"It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house." I shuddered. Now, I refused to even look at those vile things…

"Royce was handsome, too. He said my eyes were like violets, and then those started showing up alongside the roses. My parents approved—that's putting it mildly. This was everything they'd dreamed of. The fairy tale prince, come to make me a princess. Everything I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. We were engaged before I'd known him for two months." Bella frowned and I could see the conviction, as well as the horror, building in her eyes. She knew, even if I hadn't said it yet, she knew.

"We didn't spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce told me he had many responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm." Like a fucking new toy to show off to everyone. It made me sick that I had actually enjoyed it…

"I liked that, too. There were lots of parties, dancing, and pretty dresses. When you were a King, every door was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you." Yet, now, I would have sooner lived as a peasant than endured what I did.

"It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I'd ever wanted. I was completely happy." How very, very naïve… I continued to watch Bella closely, her somber eyes regarding me hesitantly, her face even paler than usual – as pale as a vampire, in fact.

"When I called at Vera's, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my fair-haired children playing on the huge lawns of the King's estate, and I pitied her." I broke off suddenly, clenching my teeth together. The bitterness had lessened gradually, but it was still there. All I had longed for was a child and twice I was robbed of that opportunity, although I found it in me to forgive Carlisle when he changed Emmett for me.

"I was at Vera's that night," I whispered, now. "Her little Henry really was adorable, all smiles and dimples—he was just sitting up on his own. Vera walked me to the door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around his waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn't looking. When Royce kissed me, it wasn't quite the same-not so sweet somehow…I shoved that thought aside. Royce was my prince. Someday, I would be his queen." It was hard to tell in the moonlight, but it looked like her bone white face got paler. "It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn't realized how late it was." I continued to whisper almost inaudibly to her human ears. "It was cold, too. Very cold for late April." Yet I would have taken an April that was a thousand fold colder would it have saved me.

"The wedding was only a week away, and I was worrying about the weather as I hurried home—I can remember that clearly. I remember every detail about that night. I clung to it so hard…in the beginning. I thought of nothing else." I shuddered. Now, I wished that I had let it go. I longed to be able to forget, but it just wasn't possible. Now, I wished very much so that Bella would be able to forget her own living nightmares, whatever they may contain.

"And so I remember this, when so many pleasant memories have faded away completely…" She sighed, and began whispering again. "Yes, I was worrying about the weather…I didn't want to have to move the wedding indoors… I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk." I couldn't stand the sight of alcohol anymore and was immensely glad that it had no effect on vampires.

"I wish I'd called my father to escort me home, but the way was so short, it seemed silly." What a fool, I was.

"And then he called my name. "Rose!" he yelled, and the others laughed stupidly. "I hadn't realized the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of other rich men."

"'Here's my Rose!' Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. "You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting too so long.'"

"I'd never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party. He'd told me he didn't like champagne. I hadn't realized that he preferred something much stronger. He had a new friend—the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta. 'What did I tell you, John,' Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. "Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?'" I had to hold back a snarl. I was trying my best not to frighten her but it was clear my words were stirring her memories. I hurried on, the sooner to be done with it – for both our sakes.

"The man named John was dark-haired and suntanned. He looked me over like I was a horse he was buying. 'It's hard to tell,' he drawled slowly. 'She's all covered up.'"

"They laughed, Royce like the rest. Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders—it was a gift from him—popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street." Oh, how I loathed that dreaded sound…

"'Show him what you look like, Rose!' He laughed again and then he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that—the sound of my pain…"

I glanced at Bella to check her reaction. Her face was as white as mine, but she clenched her jaw, determined to hear me out, I guessed. But enough was enough and the poor girl had demons of her own to deal with, far more recent than the ghosts of my own dark past. "I won't make you listen to the rest," I said quietly. "They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said he'd have to learn more patience first.

"I waited in the road to die. It was cold, though there was so much pain that I was surprised it bothered me. It started to snow, and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I was impatient for death to come, to end the pain. It was taking so long… Carlisle found me then. He'd smelled the blood, and come to investigate. I remember being vaguely irritated as he worked over me, trying to save my life. I'd never liked Dr. Cullen or his wife and her brother—as he pretended to be then." I was careful not to say _his _name and I could see the gratitude in her eyes.

"It had upset me that they were all more beautiful than I was, especially that the men were." So very vain, but I had always felt that way about my beauty and it was something that remained with me as a vampire, I admit.

"But they didn't mingle in society, so I'd only seen them once or twice. I thought I'd died when he pulled me from the ground and ran with me—because of the speed—it felt like I was flying. I remembered being horrified that the pain didn't stop…Then I was in a bright room, and it was warm. I was slipping away, and I was grateful as the pain began to dull." I sighed and saw Bella's eyes flicker in response. I could see understanding in them and it scared me because I hated to think of what that bastard could have done to her just a few short hours ago.

"But suddenly something sharp was cutting me, my throat, my wrists, my ankles. I screamed in shock, thinking he'd brought me there to hurt me more." I frowned and Bella did, too, clearly on the same page as me – Carlisle would never hurt anyone unless it was absolutely essential to the safety of his family.

"Then fire started burning through me, and I didn't care about anything else. I begged him to kill me. When Esme and Edward returned home, I begged them to kill me, too. Carlisle sat with me. He held my hand and said that he was so sorry, promising that it would end. He told me everything, and sometimes I listened. He told me what he was, what I was becoming. I didn't believe him. He apologized each time I screamed."

Bella took a deep breath and spoke for the first time since I began my story. "And then you became a vampire," she said shakily and I nodded.

"And then I became a vampire," I agreed quietly before going on hesitantly. "Bella, I know what's been happening the past few days. I don't know what happened today, but you can talk to me about it. I'm here for you. You're safe with me," I told her softly and she took a shaky breath.

She shut her eyes opened her mouth, undoubtedly to lie and say that she was fine. But nothing came out. Her eyes opened once more and I stiffened. Her eyes were as haunted as mine had ever been and I could see tears well up in them.

I snapped out of my shock when Bella swallowed thickly and a near-silent whimper escaped her. "Shh…" I shushed her, moving to slowly cradle her in my arms. She clung to me desperately. "It's going to be okay, Bella. Let it out. Just let it out," I said softly, and my words opened the floodgates as her sobs built.

I had always maintained my Ice Queen persona whenever I was around Bella before. But as I held her sobbing form in my arms, I felt the last of the ice melting and I could see what I didn't before. She was just a young girl who needed her big sister to take care of her and reassure when, God forbid, things like this happened. And, from now on, I would be that big sister. Because Bella needed me and I wasn't going to let her go through this alone. I would stand by her side the way that I should have long ago, and most of all, I would make that bastard pay for hurting my little sister.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Fuckward better watch out if Rose gets ahold of him… Anyway, next chapter we (finally) find out what happened to Bella. So, review and let me know what you think, as well as any suggestions you may have for the story. Thanks for reading, everyone!**

**Also, I don't remember if I mentioned it before and I'm too lazy to look, check out my new story "The Arrangement". It's a Crossover between Twilight and Harry Potter. Thanks guys and girls!**

**- Ashe**


	10. The Meadow

**Warning: This chapter will contain sexual assault! If this is something that you wish to avoid reading, then please skip past the flashback and know that Edward is an abusive asshole!**

_**Shifting Futures**_

"_**Some things are more certain than others… like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds — make a new decision, no matter how small — the whole future shifts."**_

_**- Alice Cullen, Twilight, Chapter 22, Pg. 435**_

**Chapter Ten: The Meadow**

**Bella POV**

I shook and sobbed in Rosalie's arms, the coolness of her body having no effect on me in my already cold state. I didn't want to talk about it. It hurt just to remember it myself and the memories were lapping at the edges of my mind, now. I whimpered, clinging to the blonde vampire like she was my lifeline. Her soft words and gentle embrace soothed a small portion of my pain, but it just wasn't enough…

I tried to stutter through an explanation but I couldn't find the words and my own personal hell reared up around me, dragging me back in time to experience it all again…

_`~ Flashback ~`_

_I clung to my seat in the car as I had ever since we left my house, and Alice, behind. Why on Earth did I ever leave Alice behind?! Oh, right, because you're an idiot and you didn't want her to get hurt…_

_I almost flinched when the car stopped and suddenly Edward was there opening my door. His crooked smile was the same as ever but his eyes were manic and both features made my heart stutter from fear now. I swallowed and carefully got out of the car._

_Apparently I didn't move fast enough for him because the second I was on the ground, I found myself being held bridal style in his arms and he was running. He smirked down at my shocked expression. "Don't worry, love, we'll be there soon," he said in what was meant to be a soothing voice, but which only exacerbated my terror. Why did I agree to go anywhere with him?! I felt foolish and stupid and a thousand other things right now but there was nothing I could do. I just thanked God that he couldn't read my mind._

_I shut my eyes, trying to block out the dizzying, nauseating feeling of being held in his arms. I thought that running at such high speeds was sickening? Ha! I would endure running at speeds ten times faster if it meant that I could be held in anyone else's arms at this moment – in Alice's arms. Alice always kept me safe and she loved me and supported me in whatever I did, whether she liked it or not. Not like _him.

_When I opened my eyes again, he sat me on the ground in the meadow and took a place near me on the forest floor, making my anxiety rise even more than it had before. I opened my mouth to ask what we were doing here, but was cut off by his lips on mine. I had seen a kind of glint in his eyes in the car and didn't understand what it signified, but now I saw it for what it was – lust._

_I held as still as possible, too terrified to pull away and too repulsed to respond. He grew irritated by my stillness and pulled back just enough to speak. His eyes were alight with his lust, irritation showing from beneath. "I want you, Bella. I want you now," he growled before forcing his lips back to mine. His words shook me from my stupor and I began to struggle but his arms were around me, preventing me from moving away._

_Apparently, he took my futile resistance as a response to his ardor and held me tighter, even to the point of pain. Being the human that I am, he moved to quickly for me to follow and before I knew it, my shirt lay on the ground several feet away._

_I tried to speak but his mouth was hard on mine and my panic rose all the more at the feel of his arousal on my thigh. Muffled protests escaped me but he paid them no mind as he pressed me back into the grass, his granite body pressing down into mine with a speed and quickness that left my back aching and tears streaming from my eyes. I would bruise again, I was sure, but I would take that bruise and be grateful if he would release me… But he didn't._

_With his body forcing mine into the ground, his hands were free to wander. I tried to scream when his hands found my breasts and squeezed them roughly. It was no use. I shook and writhed in disgust when his hands slid slowly down to my crotch and he groped me there. Hopelessness settled over me in an icy layer that left me cold but at the same time oversensitive to everything I was feeling._

_My mind was franticly trying to come up with any solution that may make him stop when all I wanted to do was curl up into a ball and cry. But I didn't have that option. I would get to that later. Right now, I needed to make him stop. An idea came to me and, although it made me sick just to think of it, I knew it was my only hope._

_I stopped resisting and responded to his kisses, letting a small moan escape me – it was a moan of pain, but I knew that he would take it for pleasure. I was right. It took all I had to force myself to do this, but I did. He finally released my lips from his and his dark eyes smoldered down into mine with a frenzied fire that frightened me like never before._

"_E-Edward," I stuttered, shuddering with disgust and fear as his lips went to my neck. "Edward, please stop," I begged and he growled. _

"_Why should I?" he demanded lowly as he kissed his way down to my chest, tears streaming constantly from my closed eyes._

"_Because-Because I know that you wanted to wait until we're married," I choked the words out and he paused in his groping and kissing. When I opened my eyes, his face was above mine._

"_Are you saying that you'll agree to marry me?" he demanded roughly, a suspicious glint in his black eyes. I nodded desperately._

"_Yes, yes, I'll marry you, Edward. Please, I know how much it meant to you that we don't," I swallowed thickly, "make love before we're married and I want to h-honor you as my husband by being a virgin on our wedding night," I pleaded, nearly breaking down as I forced the words past my lips. But it worked._

_His hands moved to my sides and his eyes lit with a feverish and wild joy that unnerved me even in my terrified, repulsed, violated state. "Very well, my Bella," he cooed and I shut my eyes in relief even as I shuddered in fear at the possessiveness in his words. My back ached and I was freezing, inside and out, but I was going to get to leave… Of course, I thought that too soon. "But…" he trailed off and my eyes flashed open in horror of what he may say. Not that I could ever have guessed what he had in store for me next. "I will leave my mark on you," he smirked, leaning down to my right shoulder._

_I opened my mouth to ask what he meant, but I never got the chance. His lips were on me and then his teeth slashed through the soft skin of my shoulder. I screamed in pain as his venom entered my body. The fire raged in me like a burning and blazing hell from which there was no escape. I screamed and writhed, all coherent thought swept from my brain. All that existed was the fire, the burn…_

_But then, mercifully, it began to dissipate. Slowly it withdrew and I cried tears of relief, now. I had no idea how long I laid there, waiting for the fire to disappear completely but when I opened my eyes again I saw Edward across the meadow, a snarl on his face and a small amount of my blood on his lips. I froze as he relaxed and wiped the blood from his lips, slowly, before walking towards me._

_When he reached me, he grabbed my shirt and tossed it at me, a low rumble in his chest. Franticly and thankfully, threw my shirt on as fast as possible despite the ache in my back and the pain in my shoulder. He snarled lowly. "I have to go hunting." His voice was strained and he left me no time to respond – even if I could have – before he swept me into his arms and we were flying through the forest once more._

_I felt myself falling into a haze as we got into the Volvo and I didn't notice the drive before we arrived at my house. "Inform my family that I'll be back with the others in a week and Bella – " The way that he spoke my name so sharply made me flinch and the haze drift back for a moment. "Stay away from the wolves," he ordered. I just barely managed a weak nod as I slowly made my way into the house, not bothering with anything but going upstairs and collapsing beneath the quilt on my bed._

_Ignoring my aching body, I reached for the phone that I had stupidly left on my bedside table before dialing a number with shaking hands. There was only one person I wanted to talk to right now. I could have cried out in relief as she answered the phone on the first ring. "Bella?" Alice asked desperately._

"_A-Alice?" I stuttered, shivering. I was overcome with a freezing coldness that lurked deep inside me and I was desperate for the warmth of my best friend's voice._

"_Bella, where are you? Please, tell me where you are and I'll be there as fast as I possibly can," she begged and my breath hitched. I was so grateful to have her as my friend and I needed her so badly right now. "H-Home. I'm at home. Please, Alice…" I cried. I needed her. My friend. My Alice._

"_It's okay, Bella. Everything is going to be okay. I'll be there in just a few minutes, okay? Esme, too." Her voice was soothing but it did little good right now. I wanted to see her. Just hold on. Your mother and best friend are coming for you, I chanted silently. The words were my lifeline at the moment._

"_O-Okay," was all I could stutter out as I laid the phone beside me and sobbed. I needed them. Please, Alice…_

_`~ End Flashback ~`_

I became aware of a frantic voice in my ear, along with a pair of cool arms around me. I froze but relaxed slowly when I caught sight of long blonde hair. Rosalie. I was sobbing and my vision was blurred by tears, but I clung to her.

"Shh… I know, Bella, I know. Everything's going to be okay. You're safe, now. You're safe, and we won't let anyone hurt you anymore. I love you, little sister. You're safe," she cooed to me, her voice and words soft and soothing. Gradually, my shaking subsided and my cries and whimpers stopped but the tears continued to slide down my cheeks.

I sniffed. "Th-Thank you, Rose," I said softly. The tears continued to flow as my newfound big sister held me in her arms. I pulled back slightly and she released me, watching me with worried eyes. I had no idea what I may have said, but it didn't matter at the moment. "A-Alice," I called quietly and Rose smiled, kissing my cheek before leaving the room just as Alice appeared and came carefully towards the bed.

I could read the sadness, anger, grief, and love there like an open book. I sniffled, more tears rolling down my cheeks and I opened my arms for her. Slowly, she got up on the bed and crawled to me, taking me into her arms and rocking me gently. I held onto her as tightly as I could, ignoring the pain in my back and shoulder. I just needed my friend… I just needed Alice…

"I love you, Bella," she whispered softly, not saying anything else. She didn't lie and say that everything was okay. She didn't try to placate me. She just held me and gradually, I relaxed into her embrace, slowly falling back onto the bed and pulling the small vampire with me.

"I love you, Alice." My words were slurred as I succumbed to the much-needed blackness and rest of unconsciousness. The last thing I felt was a pair of cool lips on the top of my head in a lingering, love-filled kiss.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Poor Bella! Jackass better watch out when the women of the family get ahold of him! And we finish the chapter with a nice little Alice/Bella moment. **

**Now, I have a serious request. I am in desperate need of someone to Beta/co-write this story with me because I'm feeling a little lost with it. So, if you're interested in the job, PM me letting me know.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading everyone! Review and leave your comments, concerns, requests, suggestions, etc. Thanks, guys and girls!**

**- Ashe**


	11. Plan (Kill Him!)

_**Shifting Futures**_

"_**Some things are more certain than others… like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds — make a new decision, no matter how small — the whole future shifts."**_

_**- Alice Cullen, Twilight, Chapter 22, Pg. 435**_

**Chapter Eleven: Plan (Kill Him!)**

**Alice POV**

It was taking everything I had just to stay here and hold Bella in my arms. When Bella talked to Rose earlier, Esme and I – thanks to our enhanced vampiric hearing – heard their entire conversation. And I was… beyond words.

I was horrified by what she had gone through, but I retained enough of my good sense to be thankful that it hadn't been worse – because it could have been much, much worse. But that didn't mean I wasn't furious. Oh. Hell. No. I was enraged – incensed – that he dared touch her against her will. The bastard was lower than scum for daring to hurt Bella that way.

And I was sad, too. Not just for what Bella had been forced to endure, although that disturbing fact was enough to make me wish I could cry an ocean of tears. No, I also wished to weep for the fact that the pathetic, disgusting excuse for a vampire that called itself _Edward_ _fucking Cullen _had done what I could only long ever so deeply to do – he had marked my mate. _My _mate, the one person who ever had or ever would walk this Earth that I loved above and beyond all others. It was depressing, infuriating, unfair, and maddening all at the same time.

Besides that, there was the mind-numbing, soul-searing _guilt _that tore at me. I told Bella that I would protect her, that she wouldn't come to any harm under my watch, and that she had nothing to worry about because I didn't plan on letting her out of my sight. And then I failed her. It was my fault that she was alone with _him_. I let her go when I knew it wasn't anywhere even remotely near being a good idea. I didn't watch over her like I was supposed. I was crying to Esme while Bella was being molested. And, for the first time that I could remember, I truly, genuinely hated myself.

But most of all… Most of all, I felt love. Love, admiration, awe, pride, amazement… All for Bella. She was so incredibly strong to keep her head and figure a way out of that terrifying, painful situation. I always knew that she was strong, maybe even stronger than she or anyone else realized, but there were no words good enough to describe how proud I was of her for her quick-thinking and resolve in the face of such a dreadful, hellish thing. She was incredible. I knew it from before the first time I met her, and this only helped reinforce that idea in my mind.

I looked down at my sleeping mate, my best friend. It was a relief to see that her face was relaxed; for now, at least, her dreams were not haunted by her waking nightmares. Carefully, reluctantly, I pulled away from the brunette and left the room to make my way silently down the stairs. Rosalie and Esme were waiting for me, of course; their desires were easy to read in their expressions.

Rosalie was furious and, given even a sliver of a chance, she would hunt the bastard down right this second. I knew how strongly she felt about things like this happening to other girls, and the fact that it was Bella, her little sister, who had suffered it only added fuel to the flames of Rose's ire. My sister was ready to tear the forests from here to the ends of the earth apart to find the heinous offender. Personally, I was more than ready to join her. Hell, I would take the lead if that happened! It was more than, though. Rose had gone through her own waking nightmare and suffered extremely for it, and I could see the regret and concern mixed in with the fury. The fact that she had accepted Bella as her little sister just made it all the worse…

Esme, on the other hand, was a little conflicted. She was irate, don't get me wrong. She wanted him to suffer his punishment for what he did to her youngest daughter, her little girl in her eyes and in her heart. And she knew he deserved far worse than any punishment he received – and he sure as hell _would _receive it. But, at the same time, he _was _still her son. Esme was the most motherly, compassionate person to ever walk the earth. So, no matter how furious she was at the disgusting vampire she unfortunately called "son", she just couldn't quite bring herself to kill him. She would protect Bella, of that there was no doubt, but she could only accept _his _execution as a last result. Esme just wasn't made for murder. And, no matter how much I disliked it, I accepted it. It didn't mean she loved Bella any less, it just meant that she couldn't bring herself to kill the arrogant, revolting boy she had mothered for the past century or so.

Again, we exited the house, going only a short distance. Once we were far enough away to keep from waking Bella, Esme spoke. "Oh, that poor dear! I can't believe she had to go through that!" she exclaimed, her voice full of sympathy, sadness, horror, and even pain.

Deep, depthless sorrow flickered in Rose's eyes. "Damn it," she whispered. "Bella wasn't supposed to have to go through this. She was supposed to be safe and not have to deal with any of it, damn it!" she cursed, clenching her jaw and shaking her head.

A deep snarl escaped me. "I'll kill him," I said lowly and Esme hesitated while Rose's eyes lit with a brightly burning fire. "I'll fucking kill him," I growled and Esme sighed, a small aggravated noise coming from her.

"Alice, I understand that you want him to pay – I do, too – but I just can't stomach killing him. Punishing him severely? Exiling him? I'm all for it, but I just…" she trailed off helplessly. I didn't respond. I didn't know what to say – I couldn't say I wouldn't kill the son of a bitch because, to be honest, if I got the chance then I most certainly would – but Rose didn't give me the chance anyway.

"Punish him? No! That damned abusive, controlling asshole deserves to suffer and cry and beg and plead on his knees! He deserves to be slowly torn apart, piece by piece, and then put together again just so that we can do it again! And then, after he's so far gone that all he knows is pain – he deserves to die, being burned piece by fucking piece!" my sister raged, vengeance written in every syllable that left her lips. A dark smile crossed my face. I could just imagine it and it was a beautiful sight. Unfortunately, there was a problem with that plan…

I growled in frustration. "But how would we get to him?" I questioned and they both frowned. "We can't just call him – all the guys left their phones here for some reason."

Rose looked a little surprised despite her anger. Esme hissed quietly. "Why didn't they take their phones?" Rose demanded and I shook my head. I didn't know. "Esme?"

My mother growled quietly. "It was so that he would hunt. He hasn't been feeding enough and it was starting to become a threat to Bella. They didn't take any phones with them because Carlisle wanted to be sure that he stayed and hunted the entire week. And we wanted him to stop checking in on Bella every five minutes and let her relax," she hissed. Damn it! The one time that his infuriating, controlling tendencies would be useful and he leaves his fucking phone behind!

I snarled before breathing deeply, trying to regain control of myself before I spoke. I sighed deeply. "We need to get Bella cleaned up and check out her…" I had to grit my teeth to get my next words out. "Bite wound, to make sure that there's no trace of the venom left," I spit out. My entire being, all that I am, rebelled and raged at the very thought of that despicable, lower than dirt monster's teeth on Bella's creamy skin. It was blasphemy of the worst kind.

Rose's eyes narrowed and she nodded her agreement. "We'll need to be careful around her. It may not have been so bad earlier, but her reactions to being touched may get worse," she warned us. "It helps that we're all females, but it would be unwise to fail to warn her before we touch her in any way. Also, we need to be sure we give her a choice when we do things. It makes it worse since we're vampires, but she needs to feel at least some measure of control over any situation she's in," she explained carefully, speaking from experience.

Esme and I nodded in understanding before the three of us returned to the house. I ran back up to where Bella was sleeping and gently retook my place at her side, watching over her as she slept. Even though all of my memories of sleep, as with the rest of my human memories, were lost to me, I had asked her about it before. She told me that it was kind of like an escape, a way to regain strength and relax for a short time in difficult situations. I was glad that she seemed to be resting peacefully for now, receiving a much needed reprieve from the chaos that surrounded her life now.

I snorted quietly enough that not even my two vampire family members downstairs could hear me. Bella's life _was _chaos, always. When she had been hunted by James and Victoria, I had never wanted to let her out of my sight. Then, when I realized that she had escaped me, I was so disappointed and furious with myself. A small smile tugged at my lips. Of course, sweet, intelligent, selfless Bella would be able to evade my visions even after only knowing me for a short time.

After that, the night of her eighteenth birthday, I was horrified by what had happened. And it only went downhill from there. What a fool I was for leaving! How terribly, completely, idiotically stupid! It was absolutely inexcusable but I was determined not to dwell on it. What was important was that I had learned from my tremendous mistake and would know better in the future.

Next, when I saw her jump from the cliff, I truly thought that I had died. No force in heaven or hell could have kept me from Forks, then. But then… Then, she walked through the door and I was brought back to life. The warmth of her touch, the sound of her voice revived me and I could breathe once more. The mess with the Volturi was just the icing on top of the cake, really.

I sighed quietly, looking down at the brunette sleeping beside me. No, Bella's life was in no way peaceful or normal. But Bella wasn't meant for normal. She was made for the supernatural. It was a part of her, and I had a feeling that even if she had never met us – though every part of me cringed and shied away from that thought – she would still have become a part of this forbidden world. Our world. Because it was her world, too.

That thought sparked a memory in me. I had asked Bella, once, how she really felt about everything that had happened since she met us. She had gone through so much… I asked her to really think about it before she answered me. I was brushing her hair, and I paused when she answered me.

"_I've always felt out of step. Like literally stumbling through my life. I never felt normal. Because I'm not normal. I don't want to be. I've had to face death and loss and pain in your world, but I've also never felt stronger. It's like being real, more myself, because it's my world, too. It's where I belong."*_

Even if I wasn't a vampire, I would never forget that. She was right. It was her world, and when the time was right, I would change her. She deserved to make her own choice to become a vampire. Because it was _her _choice. It was nearing the time when she would cut her ties with the human world and join the world she was destined for. The world she had chosen. And I could only hope that it would be everything she wanted it to.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Hey, everyone! So sorry about the long wait on the update! I have no excuses, just a lack of sufficient inspiration, sadly. Anyways, thanks so much for your patience. Now, review and let me know what you think!**

***This quote is the property of Stephenie Meyer and in no way does it belong to me!**


	12. Waking Up

_**Shifting Futures**_

"_**Some things are more certain than others… like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds — make a new decision, no matter how small — the whole future shifts."**_

_**- Alice Cullen, Twilight, Chapter 22, Pg. 435**_

**Chapter Twelve: Waking Up**

**Bella POV**

_Everything was dark around me, peaceful. It felt like I had been resting for a very long while, but at the same time it felt like it was nowhere near long enough. For the moment, I couldn't remember what it was, but I was terrified of something. Something was coming…_

_I blinked and suddenly I was back in the ballet studio, waiting for James. A dark voice came from behind me, mocking me cruelly – but it wasn't the voice of the sadistic, red-eyed vampire. It was… another, almost-familiar voice._

"_You're nothing, Isabella. Nothing but a weak, common, pathetic human. How could you ever have been worthy of me? The only thing you are fit for is to be subservient to me… Do you understand, Isabella? Look at me." His voice was cold and contemptuous and the words he spoke cut me to the quick. I couldn't control my body as I unwillingly turned to face him. My breath caught and my eyes widened in confusion as I looked upon his cold golden eyes and tousled bronze hair. It was when I caught sight of the sardonic, dark smirk on his face that brought it all back._

_And the next thing I knew, I was back in the meadow. I began shuddering as I looked around frantically, my breath speeding up as I began panicking._

_Suddenly, I found myself pinned on the ground with _him _above me, a sneer on his face. "You… are… nothing. You belong to me," he growled, his hands moving up and down my body. I cried out and thrashed against him, but it was useless. He was too strong and I was too weak._

_He began ripping my clothes from my body and leaned over to my shoulder. "You are mine," he hissed before he bit down and I felt the unbearable burning start again._

"_No!" I screamed out…_

And I sat straight up in bed. I caught a flash of the room around me and realized that it was only a dream, a nightmare… I couldn't have stopped the sobs from rising in my chest if I had tried, and hot tears ran down my cheeks.

I heard two simultaneous cries from somewhere around me, only adding to the panic and chaos that I felt. "Bella!" "No, Alice!" It was at that moment that I felt the cold, hard hands upon my body and every instinct within me rebelled. And all I could feel was him. His hands, squeezing, hurting, ripping. It was too much for me to bear.

"No!" The hoarse cry burst from my throat at the same time as I wrenched myself away from the cold stone hands, moving blindly away in my terror and wrapping my own arms around myself in a feeble and futile attempt at protecting myself.

My form shook as I tried to calm myself. The voices from before were sinking in now and the rest of what happened was coming back to me. I was at the Cullen house. I was home. _He _wasn't here. The only three people in the house were Esme, Rosalie, and… Alice. "Alice," I choked out, opening my eyes and wiping away my tears so that I could see her peering at me anxiously from the restricting circle of Rose's arms.

I took a shaky breath and reached forward just a little, looking into the blonde vampire's eyes. I nodded just a little. "It's okay, Rose," I whispered and she hesitated before nodding back and releasing her sister.

The little vampire slowly moved forward to kneel in front of me on the bed. "Bella…" she whispered quietly. "Can I… Can I hug you?" Alice asked in a soft voice.

I paused just for a moment before I carefully moved forward. I didn't even make a conscious decision to do so. It was like I had to. I needed to be in her arms and I needed to have her comfort me. But I was afraid. I was afraid to let her comfort me because I was terrified that it might feel like I was in _his _arms again.

_No!_ I reprimanded myself. _This is Alice! Alice would never hurt you! _I took a deep breath as I closed the last little space between us, moving slowly into the circle of her arms. I shivered at the coolness of them, but this was Alice. This was my best friend and she would never do anything to hurt me. "Alice…"

"It's going to be okay, Bella. We're going to take care of you and everything is going to be okay. Everything will be alright in the end, I promise you," she murmured gently. And in that moment, I believed her. No matter how horrific and terrifying it all was now, it was going to get better.

"I'm scared, Alice." It was harder than I thought it would be, to admit that. It came out in the smallest voice I'd ever heard myself speak in since I was five years old and I started taking care of Renee and myself.

I heard her small intake of breath before she spoke. "I know, Bella. I'm scared, too, but we're going to get through it. We're gonna do it, together. Okay?" Alice asked me softly and I nodded slowly. Maybe… Maybe if I had her with me every step of the way, then I could do it. We could do it. We could get past this and it would all be okay again, eventually.

"Okay," I responded before I smiled a small smile. "Thank you, Alice."

"Always, Bella. Always," she promised me and I took a deep breath. And winced as the pain of my actions before caught up to me. "Bella?" Alice asked worriedly when I whimpered quietly. "Bella, what is it? What hurts?"

I gritted my teeth as I felt the pain radiating across my back, and my shoulder throbbed. I waited for a minute before I answered, waiting for the pain to die down a little, settling into a steady ache. "It's okay, Alice. I'm just sore. Do you think we could maybe go downstairs so that I can get something to eat?" I quickly changed the subject so that maybe it would buy me some time.

I could feel her hesitation, but just when I was sure that she would give in, Rose interrupted. "No, Alice. Bella… We can get you some food, but we will have to talk about this," she said gently. I shivered once and she caught the movement. "It's alright, Bella. No one is going to force you. We'll wait until you're ready, but we need to be sure that you're okay, alright?"

I knew that she was right. They needed to check me out to be absolutely sure that I would be okay, physically. That didn't make it any… easier, as far as I was concerned. I had always been self-conscious about my body, but now… Now, I was beyond scared to even consider letting anyone see me that way – female or not, family or not, vampire or not. It was absolutely inconceivable – and absolutely necessary if they were going to really take care of me.

I took another shaky breath, a shudder rippling through me. "Okay," I whispered reluctantly. I hated even the thought of it, but it was necessary. They wouldn't hurt me. I would just keep repeating that. _They wouldn't hurt me. _

She smiled at me lovingly before taking one small step forward. I watched her carefully and, of course, she noticed. "Is it alright if I sit by you and Alice on the bed?" Rose asked me respectfully, fully leaving the choice up to me. If I told her that I would rather she didn't, then she would respect that. But, honestly… I could feel somehow that it was safe to be near her – and not just because she was family. It was because, in a way, she was me. Yes, our situations, our tragedies, were different. But she knew what it was like. Still…

It was different. She wasn't Alice. Alice was absolutely and completely safe. Rose… wouldn't hurt me, but it was still different. She. Wasn't. Alice. Although even I couldn't completely understand what I meant by that. But, at the moment, I was really running on instinct for the most part. My long-repressed survival instincts were coming to the forefront, now. But Rose was still my sister. I just…

I swallowed before answering. "Maybe… Just… Stop when I tell you?" I asked exasperatedly. I was exasperated because I couldn't understand this. I felt almost like I was scared of my own shadow. I wanted to be away from everything and everyone, to never have to face another person as long as I lived. And, at the same time, I wanted them to help me. I wanted them with me, to keep me safe and to love me. Like right now with Rosalie. I wanted her to rush to me and take me in her arms, and I wanted her to get as far away from me as possible. It was absolutely, utterly maddening.

Rose nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Just tell me when," she told me, taking slow steps forward and looking at me before she took each step. I tested my feelings every second, waiting for that moment when it would be too much for me to bear.

The second I started to feel my breath coming faster, I knew it was time to stop. "Wait." I took a deep breath as I saw her stop at the edge of the bed. I watched her warily and she breathed calmly, unnecessarily, without moving, and I was soothed after a moment of this. I nodded my head. "It's alright now. You can get on the bed," I whispered and she cautiously moved to do as I said, relaxing when she took a seat near Alice and me without any hesitation from me.

I paused when an impulse hit me and a small whimper left my throat. Both Alice, who had pulled back to arms' length so that she could see me as I spoke, and Rose looked concerned as the noise left my mouth. "Esme?" I called quietly, knowing that my vampire mother was somewhere within the large white house that I considered my home just as much, if not more, than Charlie's house.

Instantly, there was a knock on the door and I smiled a little. "Come in, Mom," I said, anxious to see her face. The door opened to reveal her worried, loving visage and I relaxed a bit more at her presence. She hesitated in the doorway for just a moment, but then I felt my tears welling up again and I reached for her pitifully. I had no shame or even – for the moment, at least – self-consciousness in the face of my hurt and turmoil. "Mommy," I whimpered and before I could blink she was before me.

I couldn't even find it in me to flinch at her sudden movement. I had been hurt terribly and I needed my mother's comfort right now, even more than I needed Alice or Rose. She wrapped me carefully in her arms and my breathing hitched as the tears started to flow in salty streams down my face. I sobbed into the crook of her neck as she held me, rocking slowly from side to side.

"I know, darling," she murmured. "I know it hurts. Shh… Mommy's here. I'm here, my sweet daughter, my baby girl. Just let it out, baby. Shh… Let it out," she shushed me and I felt the tears coming faster. I sobbed in her arms and let her comfort me in a way that no one else ever had or ever could. My mother held me and I experienced the love and safety that a mother's presence brought for the first time. And I knew. I knew that, while everything _was _going to be okay and it would all be alright _at some point, _it was okay to be hurt and upset and confused and a thousand other things right now. So, for the first time since I was five years old – and in a way that I hadn't even with Alice just yesterday – I allowed myself to truly break down and let it all out, taking comfort from the presence of my family…

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been over four weeks since I updated! :( I was feeling very un-inspired about this story, so it took a lot longer than usual even after I was through with finals and everything else. However, I'm feeling much better about the story now and it should be easier from this point. But, as always, I am most certainly welcome to any ideas, suggestions; requests you may have! Thanks for reading everyone!**


	13. A Mother's View

_**Shifting Futures**_

"_**Some things are more certain than others… like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds — make a new decision, no matter how small — the whole future shifts."**_

_**- Alice Cullen, Twilight, Chapter 22, Pg. 435**_

**Chapter Thirteen: A Mother's View**

**Esme POV**

I ended the call I had been making to the school, excusing Bella for the rest of the week due to a back injury. It took no effort on my part to forge a suitable doctor's note for her. I had also placed a call to Charlie, informing him of the same "accident" I had reported to the school. Of course, he was concerned, but I managed to convince him not to hold off on the fishing trip that he had been planning.

I was seething with anger, disgust, and a thousand other terrible sensations. My heart ached at the thought that Bella would be forced to pretend, in public, that she had experienced nothing more than a bad fall. And all because my… _son _was the one who attacked her, and he was a vampire who the humans couldn't possibly hope to punish in any way.

I had gone through a similar experience a number of times when I was human. My human husband, Charles, abused me for years before I became pregnant and found the courage to escape him for the sake of my baby. I felt sadness wash over me just as it always did at the memory of my baby boy, my poor son. I had such a short time with him, but I truly believed that he was in a better place now and, of course, I had my adopted children, now. They could never take his place in my heart, but that didn't mean that I loved them any less. Each of them was special to me in their own way, and I cherished them with all my heart.

Rosalie was my first daughter, and she had also experienced a horrendous ending to her human life in the form of that monster of a man, her human fiancé Royce King II. It took her a long time to truly recover from that violent event, but Emmett helped a lot with that. Many people may see Rose as cold, harsh, and insensitive; but that was just the front she put up. She had a strength unlike anything I had ever seen before. Like my husband, she had never tasted human blood. My daughter was fiercely protective of the ones she loved, strong-willed in the face of adversity, and beautiful, inside and out.

Jasper was the oldest of all of us, other than Carlisle, but he still turned to my husband and I as his parents. He was turned against his will and forced to serve under the sadistic Maria. His past was full of violence and death, but he found a way forward and was now happier with his existence than ever before. Jasper was an empath, but that in no way limited his persona to what people may expect: an emotional, sensitive, weak man. No, my son was in no way weak. He was strong, a protector and an important part of holding us all together.

Carlisle, my husband and mate, was the beginning of our family. He was our pillar of strength and guidance, the foundation of everything we valued in the life we lived. We relied on his wisdom to guide us, but we rallied around him as well when he needed us. He was compassionate, caring, and he truly knew and believed in the value of all life. His dedication to preserving human life was admirable and I loved him all the more for his incredible vision for a less violent existence for our kind.

Emmett was the second one of my sons to join our family, after being mauled by a bear. Fortunately, he was found by Rosalie before it was too late, just a few years after she was turned, herself. Despite being such a new vampire, she found the strength to carry him a great distance to our home at the time, so that Carlisle could change him. When he awoke, it became clear that he was Rose's mate, and they were perfect for each other. His humor and easy confidence made all our lives easier and his childish tendencies were endearing, even though I knew just how smart he really was.

Alice, my lovable and incredibly excitable daughter was absolutely unique. She had the power to see the future, but she remembered nothing of her past, as a human. With her loving, open personality, Alice was impossible not to love once you gave her a chance. She looked out for us all, watching over our futures and guiding us in the present. She was over-enthusiastic at times, but she was one of the most genuine people that I had ever met. You could always count on her to tell you the truth.

And… Edward. Edward was my first son, but I was just now seeing him for who he really was. I didn't want to believe it, but I refused to delude myself. We had always seen him as exactly what he was portrayed to be: the favored first son, whose tortured and brooding personality made him as an equal to Carlisle rather than just a son. But, in reality, he was… disturbed. His gift of mind-reading made him arrogant, allowing him to control a situation easily without anyone being the wiser. He was controlling and abusive, refusing to take "no" for an answer.

Finally, there was Bella. Bella was my newest daughter, and I loved her dearly. She was the final piece to the puzzle for our family. Even though she was human, she was no less protective of our family than any of the rest of us. Bella loved us more than anything, and we loved her for it. She was beautiful, selfless, and she would do anything to prevent another's suffering, whether she knew them or not. But she was incredibly self-conscious and she had never seen herself clearly. And it was killing me to watch her suffer this.

I looked up at the ceiling when I heard Bella becoming more restless. My heart ached for her as she began whimpering, and I wanted nothing more than to relieve her of her suffering. Her heartbeat sped up and her breathing became labored.

I flitted up the stairs to stand in front of Alice's door. We had decided that it would be better if we weren't all in the room when she woke. Now that she had some time to absorb what had happened, she was likely to be far more on edge than before.

"Bella!" "No, Alice!" Alice and Rosalie cried out at the same time and I froze in panic, listening helplessly to the sound of Alice rushing forward in reaction to her mate's distress – right before I heard the heartbreaking sound of my youngest daughter crying out in terror. "No!"

I waited anxiously for her to speak again, and I was relieved when she finally did. "Alice," she choked out, and I could hear the raw need in her voice.

Alice didn't immediately move to her, so I assumed that Rosalie had a tight grip on her, just in case. Bella confirmed my suspicions a moment later. "It's okay, Rose," she whispered. It was silent for a moment before I heard Alice move slowly over and on to the bed with Bella.

"Bella…" Alice's voice was soft, but I could hear the fear and concern and love all mixed into her whisper. "Can I… Can I hug you?" she asked quietly and we all waited cautiously for her answer.

I drew in a sharp breath when I heard the distinct sound of Bella moving closer and, presumably, hugging Alice. I should have known that it would be easier with Alice, since she _was _Bella's mate, despite the fact that they weren't in a romantic relationship at the moment. "Alice…" she trailed off, but I could hear the undertone of desperation in just that one word.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. We're going to take care of you and everything is going to be okay. Everything will be alright in the end, I promise you," she murmured to her mate gently. Alice was right. We were going to take care of my daughter, and it would all turn out right in the end.

"I'm scared, Alice." I could hear how hard it was for Bella to admit that, and I was proud of her for finding the courage to do it. Bella always did things for other people, paying little to no attention to her own needs, so I knew just how much it took for her to allow herself to be this vulnerable, particularly after what she went through.

I heard Alice take a breath before she spoke. "I know, Bella. I'm scared, too, but we're going to get through it. We're gonna do it, together. Okay?" Alice asked her lovingly. I knew that we would all be a part of helping Bella heal, but she would need Alice to help her do it more than any of us – maybe even more than either of them knew.

"Okay," she replied, and I was glad to hear that she was a little calmer. "Thank you, Alice."

"Always, Bella. Always. Bella?" Alice asked worriedly when Bella whimpered quietly. "Bella, what is it? What hurts?" I froze once more, running a list of possible injuries and side effects through my mind.

"It's okay, Alice. I'm just sore. Do you think we could maybe go downstairs so that I can get something to eat?" I had to bite my tongue at the way that my daughter played down her pain, clearly trying to change the subject.

I listened as Alice hesitated. Bella was her mate and our purpose above all else is to make our mate's happy, so I was sure that she would give in, but, thankfully, Rose interrupted. "No, Alice. Bella… We can get you some food, but we will have to talk about this," she said gently, but I knew that Bella would hate the idea all the same. When something like this happened, you didn't want to talk to anyone about it. Bella didn't even like to admit when she needed help getting something from the top of the cabinets – she would never willingly want to admit to just how badly hurt she might be. "It's alright, Bella. No one is going to force you. We'll wait until you're ready, but we need to be sure that you're okay, alright?"

It was important that we checked her out to ensure that we did everything possible to aid her recovery, but it was just as vital to make sure that she was as comfortable as possible with everything we did. It was all her decision in the end. I would never force her to do anything, none of us would.

I listened as she took another shaky breath, before responding. "Okay," she whispered, and I could hear the reluctance in her voice. It was heartbreaking to hear, but I had to make sure that my baby girl was okay.

Rose took a step and I felt, more than heard, Bella tense. "Is it alright if I sit by you and Alice on the bed?" Rose asked sincerely. Everything was up to Bella, and we would do whatever we could to make her as comfortable as possible.

But Rose wasn't Alice. She wasn't Bella's mate, so it was bound to take a little longer for her to be comfortable. "Maybe… Just… Stop when I tell you?" Bella asked. I could hear her exasperation, and I knew just how she felt from my own experience. _Oh, my poor, darling daughter…_

"Just tell me when," Rose said kindly, taking each step slowly enough to allow Bella time to ask her to stop. This wasn't something that you could rush. It took time, and Bella was the only person who could decide how fast was too fast.

My daughter's breath started to speed up, and I waited anxiously. "Wait." She took a deep breath but a minute later, Bella seemed to relax a little bit more. "It's alright now. You can get on the bed," Bella whispered and Rose cautiously moved to take a seat.

I waited intently. I wanted so badly to go to my daughter and comfort her, but I didn't want to overwhelm her. When Bella was ready to see me, she would –

A small whimper stopped my thoughts cold. "Esme?" I froze for just a second before my instincts kicked in, and I instantly knocked on the door.

"Come in, Mom," she said, and my heart melted a little at the title. I opened the door slowly, hesitating in the doorway for just a moment. But then I saw the tears welling up in her eyes again, and she reached for me, need shining in her eyes. The sheer desperation and darkness that lay in her gaze, the coldness I could tell she felt, stopped me for a moment. "Mommy," she whimpered and I rushed to appear before her almost before I had time to think.

I wrapped her carefully in my arms and I could hear her breathing hitch as her tears began flowing again. She sobbed into the crook of my neck as I held her, rocking slowly from side to side. I wished so badly that there was something I could do to take her suffering away, but I knew that all I could do was try to help her through it over time.

"I know, darling," I murmured, placing a soft kiss on the top of her head. "I know it hurts. Shh… Mommy's here. I'm here, my sweet daughter, my baby girl. Just let it out, baby. Shh… Let it out," I shushed her, holding her close as she broke down in my arms. My poor daughter didn't deserve to suffer this way – none of them deserved the torment they had endured. The girls didn't dare move any closer, while she was so vulnerable. But we were all there for her. Even though she was breaking down right now, we would be there to build her back up again.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Hey. I just wanted to do an Esmepov to show her perspective on things. Next chapter will move forward a little. Thanks for reading, everyone!**


	14. End Notice

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I want to apologize for this not being a new chapter. I feel like I really started to lose my focus with this story, but I have no intention of deleting it. For now, this is the end. However, no later than September 1, I will be updating the story with revised or re-written chapters before starting the sequel.**

**Again, I apologize for doing this, but I really feel that I've sort of gone off course with how I've structured the story. I also want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, or favorited this story. You guys are amazing, and I hope you'll stick around to read the sequel when it's posted!**

**~ Katharine**


End file.
